


Not in a bottle, but a genie all the same

by BriaPia



Series: A Genie’s Wish [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genie! Yuuri, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Some mistery, Suportive Yuuri, Various competitions, but the main plot point is the romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia/pseuds/BriaPia
Summary: After his fifth consecutive win on the Grand Prix Final, Viktor founds himself in a less than optimal headspace. Nothing really excites him anymore and he’s wondering if that's how he's going to feel for the rest of his life.This may change after a weird encounter with a mysterious woman and the subsequent revelation of the best thing that could ever happen to him: meeting a beautiful genie named Yuuri Katsuki.The genie will give Viktor what his heart desires the most. And since Viktor is obviously smitten with Yuuri he doesn't really have any objection.Would their love blossom amidst all the craziness that comes with having a genie as a love interest? Or is there a darker force looming over both of them, waiting for the right moment to strike?





	1. The Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is a story I’m really exited to share so hope you can enjoy it  
> Edit: Now this story is being beta’d by the talented [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun)!!! Thank you so much for your advise and work, it has been explendid.

Viktor was slowly drinking his glass of champagne.It must be the sixth one tonight, but he wasn't really sure either. He was certainly tipsy by now and he knows Yakov was going to have a fit if he gets drunk in front of the sponsors. Right on the banquet after winning his fifth Grand Prix Final medal in a row. 

He doesn't really care.

Since he came down from the podium, he has been asked an infinite amount of times...what was he planning on doing next? What's the big surprise now that he's about to turn another year older? The reporters and fans alike weren't even surprised by his win, as if they were expecting it. And just like them, the skater wasn't really surprised that he was, yet again, attending another dreadfully boring banquet, with the same dull conversations and the same dull music. 

If Victor could have an opinion, the only upside to this whole affair was the free alcohol. Wondering, at the same time, if he should just retire and maybe he’ll be spared of having to attend any more of this events.

After he finished his drink, he deemed enough time has passed for him to be able to retire back to his room. He said his goodbyes to a few sponsors that were lingering around him, always with that fake smile that they all seemed to love, and started walking to the exit. On the way to the elevator, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when another person came from behind and grabbed him by the shoulder, startling him.

“Sir, you dropped this,” said a brunette woman in a monotone tone. 

She lifted his hand and slowly opened it showing him a simple silver pendant. The object was small but Victor could clearly see that it was engraved with delicate symbols. At the center of the pendant was a black circular stone that looked like an onyx with more symbols engraved on it. 

“That's not mine,” said Viktor still looking at the pendant for a few more seconds. Then, lifting up his eyes to the woman, he showed her the smile he usually wore for the media. "Somebody else must have dropped it." He finished with the most charming tone he could muster.

The woman looked at the pendant once again and her whole demeanor changed. 

Frowning and staring intensely at him, she spoke in a hurried tone. "Aren't you Viktor Nikiforov?! Born on the 25th of December?!" Turning the pendant around, she pointed at the piece of jewelry. "It says so right here!"

The woman must have been a few years older than Viktor, leaner and shorter than him. She has long straight hair and judging by the rest of her looks she was probably Asian or of Asian heritage. In summary, under normal circumstances, Viktor would have never thought of her as threatening by any means. But the way she was speaking now sharp and urgent, with a face full of determination, made Viktor drop his smile and stare nervously at the pendant again. 

Surprisingly he realized, just like the woman had said, engraved on the back of the pendant was his name and birthdate. Getting more nervous every second he figured it was better to take the object with him and leave. The woman must have been probably a fan anyways.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I just remembered! My coach gave it to me at the beginning of the night," Grabbing the pendant from her hand, he continued. "Thank you very much for giving it back to me. Would you like an autograph or a selfie?" Viktor forced a smile again, hoping that the woman would say no so he could get away and into his room quickly.

"No, thank you, I must be going now," the Woman replied, once again in a monotone voice. She then started to walk away, just as she was about to reach what looked like an emergency exit, she looked over to Viktor what seemed like a serious expression on her face.

"Don't lose it again. I would be very bad luck for you if somebody else finds it," Then she paused, looking now contemplative. "By the way, my name is Minako, we might run into each other again." Without sparing Viktor any time to answer her, she turned again and kept walking until she reached the exit.

“I really hope not.” Viktor murmured, he gave the pendant one more look before shoving it into his suit pocket, not wasting any time to resume his walk at a quicker pace this time at the elevator. 

Once he arrived at his room, Viktor thought about how weird the whole ordeal with the woman -Minako- had been. Taking the pendant out of his pocket he looked at it with more concentration. The pendant was nice, it clearly wasn’t cheap. Maybe she intended to give it to him as a fan gift and got nervous, being that the reasons as to why she was so forceful toward him. 

Anyway, it didn't really matter, Viktor was going to get ready for bed because he has an early flight tomorrow morning back to Saint Petersburg. Back to his lovely dog Makka. Back to practice and his normal schedule. Back to his lonely and too big apartment... Before he could continue with that train of thoughts he decided to at least put the pendant somewhere save in his luggage and then try to get some sleep. 

After he changed his clothes and finished his beauty routine, he went to bed. The last thought in his mind was to the wish of something exciting happening at some point of what's left of the season

\------------------–------------------

A week passed and Viktor had pretty much already forgotten about the pendant and everything related to it. What with his current training regime and everything, he didn't have any time to spare; especially by thinking about some piece of jewelry gifted by a fan.

“Don't think that because you won the last competition you can afford to slack off” Yakov never stopped repeating at him. And honestly, if it wasn't for his lovely girl Makka waiting for him at his apartment, Viktor would have seriously considered to just move at the rink permanently. 

When practice was over, a few of the other skaters invited him to get some drinks. They kept saying something about celebrating Russia’s achievements in the last competition. Viktor wasn't really in the mood to celebrate an achievement that made him feel so empty. So he declined, stating that he needed to arrive early at his apartment to feed and walk Makka. Which was a lie, years ago he had hired a dog-sitter for Makka for exactly these purposes. He didn't want her to be alone all day without a proper care. But what his rink-mates didn't knew couldn't hurt them either. 

When he got to the apartment he was received by a very energetic poodle, a very energetic poodle that had something shiny sticking out of her snout. 

"Makka!" Alarmed, Viktor knelt down to get closer to his dog. "Give me that right now, it could be dangerous!"

Taking the object away Viktor realized it was the pendant from the mysterious woman, he quickly looked at Makka, taking her head in his hands. "Don't scare me like that, Makka," He spoke to her in a tender way while petting her ears. "What would I have done if you swallowed the pendant and nobody was here to help you?"

Standing up, he absentmindedly started drying the pendant with one of his hand when the object started to increasingly shine. Startled, Viktor dropped the pendant on the floor and took Makkachin with him, away from the glowing object. Said object kept shining until Viktor had to close his eyes because of the bright light it was emitting. 

After a few seconds passed, he opened his eyes again. Only to be confronted by a man in front of him, a very attractive man that is. A very attractive man who was bowing to him and speaking to him with a really soft, delicate voice. 

“Greetings, Master. My name is Yuuri, but you can call me however you like. I'm the genie that resides inside the pendant and I'm here to fulfill your wishes.” 

Viktor was frozen in place, he just kept looking at the gorgeous man -genie -Yuuri- in front of him, unable to speak. Nobody could have blamed him though, the genie was wearing loose, shimmery blue pants and a loose crop-top too. Both pieces of clothing were see-through, leaving nothing to the imagination. He was lean and muscular, had very nice biceps. When Viktor looked down he was greeted with the most perfects legs he'd ever seen, soft yet muscular. He was willing to bet all of his gold medals that the rear of this beautiful man was also to die for. Viktor felt his heart flutter, he had never felt this way with anyone else before, wishing to bask in this man beauty for the rest of his life.

When the very pretty Yuuri didn't hear a reply, he stood up to his feet, looking at Viktor with a confused look and a small frown on his face. "Master, ah-are you okay?"

And if Viktor thought Yuuri’s body was gorgeous he didn't stand a chance of survival after he got a good look at his face. Soft expressive caramel eyes, lashes so long they could create a hurricane with every wink, a lovely face with round cheeks and a defined jaw. Lips that Viktor had the feeling where painted to emphasize its fullness. All in all, the genie was the most beautiful creature Viktor’s ever seen. 

“M-master, I a-apologise... if my presence has disturbed you, please, you're free to do with me as you like. S-so, if there's a punishment for me, all you have to do is take me.” stated the genie feeling obviously scared. He then put his arms in front of Viktor in a submissive posture.

At that moment Viktor noticed that on each wrist the genie was wearing big golden bracelets that seemed heavy and old. But more important the frightened way on which Yuuri spoke was enough to take Viktor out of his awestruck state. 

“Oh my god, no!” Shaking his head. “I don't want to hurt you or punish you, I was just... surprised! Not every day a gorgeous genie pops out of a pendant. I thought you guys only came in bottles” Victor joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Lowering his arms, Yuuri looked at Viktor before letting out a small laugh. This made Viktor wish he could make the genie make that beautiful sound all the time.

“We can come from many different objects, Master. And... about the compliment, you are really kind, Master." Bowing again, Viktor could tell the genie was trying to hide the blush that bloomed on his face.

“Please, just call me Viktor and it’s really not necessary for you to bow”

“As you wish, Mas-I mean, Viktor." There was a brief pause in which Yuuri seemed at loss about what to say next so Viktor took the opportunity to know more about this beautiful man in front of him.

Trying to ignore the genie's state of clothing, Viktor took his hand and lead Yuuri to the couch where they sat, Makkachin right behind them. 

“So Yuuri, how come a genie like yourself ends up in Russia? I didn't even know genies were real.”

"Most people don't believe in us, it's safer that way," Squeezing Viktor's hand and looking through the window, the genie continued in a pensive way. "As for why I ended up here...I'm not really sure myself. When my previous masters were done with me, my magic just randomly teleported me somewhere else." After a pause, Yuuri looked at Viktor's eyes again speaking in a low and entrancing way. "As I tried to say when I was introducing myself, I'm here to fulfill your wishes."

“D-do I get the three wishes deal?” tried to teased Viktor, his voice betraying him. 

"Not exactly, I can only grant you wishes that lead to your heart's true content." He explained, smiling lively. "For example, if someone were to find fulfillment in excelling some sort of academics, I wouldn't be able to grant them a wish for a car. But I would be able to get them into college or work they wish for and assure them the best possible future to accomplish their wish." Then he paused for a moment, looking rather hesistant. "And...as for long I have to stay with my master...they can do whatever they like with me."

That last part, Viktor noticed, was said with apprehension as if Yuuri was scared for him to know that. Viktor didn't like that, for some reason he wanted his genie to smile and be relaxed around him all the time. 

"If I were to ask myself, I don't really know what will lead to my heart's true content," Viktor admitted before lowering his voice, hoping it was soothing enough for the genie before he continued. "But I wish for you to tell me if something I do or say is making you uncomfortable. It doesn't matter if it was a big deal or not, you just have to speak the word and I'll stop. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm taking advantage of you, ok, Yuuri?"

With that said, several things had happened. First, Yuuri looked surprised but not less pleased with Viktor's words. Then, while a tiny smile spread across his face, he started to blush again. 

"As you wish, Viktor," the genie replied in a soft voice filled with content.

And third, Yuuri’s bracelets immediately started to glow stopping a few seconds later. 

"It seemed that your first wish has been granted." The genie spoke while looking in disbelief at his bracelets.

“I felt something warm on my wrists, is it like that for you too?” Viktor asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"No...I mean, not before now. When wishes are granted, it was always painful for me," Yuuri whispered, almost as if talking to himself. He touched one of the bracelets gingerly. "But this time, it felt warm. I didn't feel any pain at all," Standing up and pacing the room, Yuuri had a big smile on his face. "Viktor! This is the first time that granting a wish doesn't get me burned!" There was a tone of excitement in his voice as he took Viktor's hands into his.

“Well, I'm glad this time wasn't like this,” Viktor couldn’t even begin to imagine how much guilt he would have felt if he were the reason for causing Yuuri any sort of pain. Looking at the genie, who was how bending down to pet his dog, made him remember another pressing issue. "By the way, Yuuri. I was wondering, do you feel comfortable in those clothes? If you want to change them, I'm sure I have something that can fit you."

“That... would be lovely, thank you.” The genie replied, standing up and taking one of Viktor's hands once again.

“Come with me then.” 

Standing up, Viktor headed to his bedroom and made a beeline for his walk-in closest. The interior was large, which was enough to house his numerous clothing, costumes included. But looking at them closely, he realized that maybe there wasn't anything that would fit Yuuri. Everything seemed o be a size or two bigger than the genie. 

"Damn, it looks like everything here is too big," He noted to himself, frowning as he kept inspecting through the closet. "I wish I've kept my old clothes from when I was younger. Maybe some of those would have fitted you."

Suddenly Yuuri's bracelets started to glow again and out of nowhere, all of Viktor's teenaged and early twenties clothing appeared right next to the entrance of the closet. The sound of the loud gasp was enough to make Viktor quickly turn around and immediately made a beeline for Yuuri with worry.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Are you okay Yuuri? Are you hurting somewhere?” Viktor immediately started to look for any sign of a wound in Yuuri's wrists and arms.

“N-no, I'm ok, Viktor, it's just-" Yuuri started laughing. "This is the strangest wish I've ever granted. Like-like...for me, it doesn't even make sense granting you a wish that doesn't immediately hurt me in some way. This is so new to me! And it's exciting in a way I can't even begin to describe!" Yuuri kept laughing, leaving Viktor once again in awe of his beauty. "Also what sort of thing does your heart desires the most that I grant you this sort of wishes? You're so kind, Viktor." 

The genie then gave him a smile as he stared straight into Viktor's eyes.

The look Yuuri gave to Viktor was so full of gratitude and happiness that Viktor couldn't do anything but to hug him close to his body. 

After all, for the longest time, nobody has made him felt this good about himself. 

"Thank you, Yuuri." He whispered into the shorter man's ear.

“You're welcome Viktor.” Yuuri returned the hug immediately, tucking his head into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

“I'm really glad that I've finally found you..." He whispered so quietly that the other man couldn't hear him.

A moment has passed between them, before the genie lifted his head up and looked straight into the blue of Viktor's eyes.

"I was wondering," He began. "Would it be really ok if I'm suddenly around you most of the time?"

Viktor was so enthralled by the beauty of Yuuri's eyes, that he didn't really pay attention to what he replied to the genie. 

"I would love for you to be with me, you should be my boyfriend."

“What?!” asked Yuuri surprised.

"I mean...just..." Viktor cursed himself for stammering, in which he began to panic. All the years of media-training and composure that he had built were now useless in the genie's presence. Just a second looking at Yuuri's eyes and so far all of his really well-constructed walls and filters were gone just like that. Just like a magic spell...

Maybe that was it, maybe Yuuri had that effect on him because of his magic.

But that was a question for future Viktor to ask. Most importantly now he had a slightly nervous genie in his arms, looking at him with disbelief in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Viktor spoke again. 

"What I meant is that it would be easier if we tell people we are together...that would explain why you are suddenly seen with me and also why you live with me..." Then he paused, trying to collect his thoughts and not to lose himself in the richness of Yuuri's eyes. "I mean, if that's ok with you. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable, and we would only have to pretend when we are in public. Really, I don't even have much of an active social life anymore, with my training schedule and everything, you wouldn't have to actually pretend most of the time."

Then he sighed, realizing that he was just rambling now.

There was no way Yuuri would go along with such a stupid excuse, even though he would really have preferred not to pretend. Maybe after some time, he could actually ask Yuuri on a date without looking like a crazy man.

There was a pause where Yuuri pulled back from the embrace and Viktor thought that maybe he, indeed, screw up.

“Okay..." Yuuri finally spoke, looking somewhat disappointed. "I guess...I can pretend to be your boyfriend then." He finished by offering his hand to Viktor.

“Good!" Viktor replied, shaking the other man's hand. "Let's be the best pretend boyfriends that the public has ever seen!"

He felt that this wasn't the best course of action he could have taken with Yuuri but he didn't know why the genie was suddenly looking at him with a hint of sadness. And he also didn't know what else to say in a situation like this, so he opted for not add anything else to his last sentence.

\------------------–------------------

It has been hours since the pretend boyfriend conversation happened. After that was sorted out, Yuuri and Viktor talked some more before Yuuri offered to make dinner so he and Viktor could eat something before going to bed. It was getting late after all and Viktor still had a training schedule to follow the next day.

Now Viktor was lying on his bed, still feeling like something was still not right to him. He felt awkward, not an alien feeling but strange all the same and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Before going to bed he gave Yuuri the guest room so the other man could feel comfortable at the house. Nonetheless, just knowing that the beautiful genie was a few meters away from him was making him restless. Viktor really wanted to sleep in the same bed as the genie, just to feel Yuuri’s warm body next to him again. 

The only thing that was stopping him from getting up and marching to Yuuri’s door was the weird feeling that was plaguing him. It wasn't just about the conversation, the more he thought about it the more it felt like that awkward feeling was mixed with longing. Not only that, but Viktor felt like he was longing for Yuuri even before today, which was stupid because he hadn't known him. This was literally their first time meeting.

He was overthinking again, Viktor promptly decided that it wouldn't do him any good. Whatever his feelings were for Yuuri, he had time to figure them out and even talk to the genie about them if was really necessary. Besides, the most important thing was that Yuuri was with him at the moment. In addition, since not even Viktor knew what was the thing that his heart desired the most, he really didn't think he needed to worry right now. 

With that last thought in mind, Viktor felt asleep.

He didn't know that right beside his room, in the guest room, there was a genie with very similar thoughts hovering in his mind. Wondering if he’ll ever be good enough to convince other people that he, indeed, was Viktor Nikiforov’s boyfriend. Or more importantly, how is he going to make Viktor remember him? And what they used to be to one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The planing of the plot is finished, so it’s just the writing and editing what’s left to do.  
> I’ll try to update the fastest I can.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edit: I’ve revised the chapter since I still have some grammar mistakes, especially with the use if the comma, my biggest nemesis when I try to write in English.
> 
> Edit 2: chapter is now revised with the wonderful help of my beta who I previously mentioned


	2. The Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again  
> Edit: this chapter is also beta’d by the wonderful [WarrioNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun)

It was a cold November’s day, just like any other day when winter is almost upon Russia. At the distance, Viktor was able to hear the music of a fellow competitor in this year’s Rostelecom Cup. He himself was warming up, being the one with the higher score on the men’s short program meant he was skating last for the free program, so he had to wait. 

He hated every minute of the torturous, endless wait. He wished he was able to skate first and then take a train back to Saint Petersburg to cuddle Makkachin and sleep until it was time for the Grand Prix Final. 

Most of all he hated his free program, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he had chosen to skate about romantic love. What did he even knew about that?. He certainly hadn't felt that way since he probably was a teenager, and he doubted that was a primary example of what truly romantic love is. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, probably his subconscious telling him that if he focused enough on this routine he would actually find love. 

But nevertheless, life wasn't a fairy tale where he would just get what he wanted simply because he wished for it. Even if only last month, at Skate America, he felt the opposite way. Viktor remembered the amount of joy that skating this piece gave him. He even broke his previous world record with it, taking also the gold medal for the fourth consecutive year in a competition at the start of the Grand Prix series. But when he came back to Russia and skated his free program again, he couldn't feel any sort of delight in the piece anymore. 

A month passed by, he not only wasn't able to feel rejoice about the routine anymore but he started to detest the damn thing. He wasn't able to pinpoint what could have possibly happened for him to have a change of heart about a routine and in such an abruptly way. It certainly hadn't happened to him before. Every routine he made, ever since he started to choreograph them himself, were in some way dear or meaningful to him. And ever since he started to consistently win every skating competitionn, that previous statement became even more truthful. He was proud of every one of his routines, short and free program equally. All of them except for this particular free program. 

Viktor was brought out of his thoughts when he heard heavy steps coming his way.

“Here you are, Vitya, you have to go to the rink now. Cao Bin is about to finish his skate." Yakov inquired with a slight scowl on his face.

“Ah! You know me, dear Yakov, I've always been the sort of person who likes to be fashionably late.” Viktor joked as he stood up, putting a smile on his face that he hoped was convincing enough to appease his coach. As always it only served to exasperate him more, but Viktor knew Yakov was always all bark and no bite so if he thought about it, he sort of accomplished his objective. After all, if he was able to deceive Yakov about what was really going on in his mind, he was going to be able to do the same with everyone else. 

After Cao’s performance was finished and the man was waiting for his score at the kiss and cry, Viktor slowly started to skate to the center of the rink, a plastic smile on his face. He waited for the music cue while trying to think of something that made him feel some sort of bliss, he failed miserably. 

By the end of the competition, Viktor found himself standing at the top of the podium holding a medal he didn't want at all, smiling at the various flashes of the cameras that were pointed at him and the other two medalists. He dreaded every second he had to stand there and pose for the media, with the only thought in his mind of wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. 

He found himself in the exact same scenario at the Grand Prix Final, the Russian Championships, Europeans, and finally, the World Championships. Every time he had to perform that dreadful routine Viktor felt as if some part of him was slowly withering away. Winning every single competition for the fourth consecutive year only made that feeling worsen. 

When he finally got home after the last event he took all of his gold medals of the season and throw them in a box at the bottom of his closet. He took a bottle of vodka and drunk from it until he was finally, for the first time, able to sleep without the ghost of the season and his incomprehensible feelings weighing on him. 

The next day Viktor woke up with a terrible hangover. The first thing he did was texting Yakov, informing him that he was going to take a couple of weeks off. Without waiting for a reply he turned his phone off, it didn't really matter. The season was over and he had, again, won everything that was there to win. So he hugged Makkachin and let himself cry for what he felt was the first time ever since he was a child. 

It was at the beginning of May that Viktor finally went back practicing at the rink, to Yakov’s and his teammate's immense relief. He still didn't feel his best but it was time to start preparing for the next season. 

If nothing, at least Viktor had already decided on his theme so he started to choreograph to the only clear feeling his heart had felt ever since he started to hate his last season free program. Even if he couldn't understand why or how it had happened he knew one thing only, he was desperately longing.

He didn't know what he was longing for, but he was determined to lash onto that feeling, after all, any feeling was better than the dread he had felt last season. So he did what he always did best and put all of his feelings into his routine, hoping that maybe, at some point at the season, he would be able to find what he so desperately was looking for.

\------------------–------------------

On December 25th, two important events were happening. First, it was the designated date for the men’s short program of the Russian National championship. Second, it was Viktor’s birthday. 

Viktor never really cared about the later and he stopped caring about the former a long time ago. Even after Yuuri’s arrival to his life, a week or so ago, he couldn't find himself to be excited about competitions again. At least the sense of dread that used to follow him at competitions wasn't there anymore, especially not like last season. 

He wasn't naive enough to believe that it was Yuuri’s presence what kept away all the horrible feelings that came to him right before a competition. He hadn't felt like collapsing on the ice to never stand up, not in a long time. Viktor knew that ever since the season started he had slowly starting to feel better, especially by learning new ways to cope with his demons. But the lingering feeling before a competition that tugged at his heart as if trying to tear it apart never went completely away. Except for this time, where Viktor could easily attribute it to Yuuri’s presence and unconditional support. 

"Victor! There you are!" Yuuri spoke up, approaching him with two bottles of sports drinks on each hand. "I couldn't find the brand you liked here, so I had to go out of the stadium to buy some." He then held up the said bottles with a smile. "Pick one, mysterious blue or intriguing yellow."

Viktor let out a soft laugh as he took a look at his options. 

"I think I'll go with intriguing yellow," He replied, sounding amused as he reached for one of the bottles Yuuri was offering. "At least there are fruits that actually have that color. By the way, you didn't have to go outside of the stadium to buy me one. Even tap water would have made me happy, Lyublyu." He took Yuuri's hand into his own and gave him a small squeeze. 

Yuuri blushed and stared at his feet for a few seconds before coming closer to Viktor to whisper in his ear. 

"I didn't really go outside, just to an empty storage room to make them appear," He then lightly kissed Viktor's cheek and looked at him through his lashes. "But for you dear, I would have walked all over the world until I found them, I love to spoil you, Vitya." Yuuri spoke, louder this time as he placed his head upon Viktor's shoulder and drank from the other bottle.

"Th-thanks, lyublyu..." Viktor stuttered, feeling out of breath. 

He know he was blushing, Yuuri was just so beautiful and sweet. It was moments like this that he wished that they were actually together as a real couple. Yuuri seems genuine when pretending to the public, even in the privacy of their home, the shy genie seemed to truly care about Viktor's wellbeing.

The genie had actually shown real interest in his life and career, usually asking Viktor to tell him all kind of stories about his life before he became his genie. Yuuri did this while also wearing a smile that warmed the deepest parts of Viktor’s heart, making him lose himself in the radiance that was his newfound companion. So he always relented in the genie’s desires, how could he not? Viktor loved every second of it. He didn't remember a time where he'd ever felt like he could be himself without having to wear a mask to meet others expectations. For the first time in a long time he was happy. 

He was brought out of his musings when someone loudly cleared his throat. Turning around he saw Yakov standing a little away from both him and Yuuri. 

“Viktor, it's time for you to get to the rink, there's only one skater left before you.” He spat harshly. Viktor didn't miss the glare Yakov sent at Yuuri, full of distrust. It made the genie stick closer to Viktor in discomfort. 

"Ok, Yakov, I'll be there in a minute. Just Let me finish my drink." Viktor stated with a smile while placing an arm protectively around Yuuri.

The older man frowned at him. 

"Make it fast." Was all he said before walking towards the arena.

“He still doesn't like me,” whispered Yuuri.

“He's just being protective," Viktor reassured him. "Once he realized what a wonder person you are, he's going to love you, so don't worry." He then took Yuuri's hand again and started walking to where Yakov headed.

He knew that Yakov was only acting out of concern. When Viktor brought Yuuri to the rink the day after he appeared in his apartment, he told everyone that they were in a relationship. The other skaters believed him easily enough, but not Yakov. He was almost like a father to Viktor, after all. He witnessed his deteriorating mental state and various attempts to hide it. He knew Viktor's life was consisted of going to practice and coming home to Makkachin, never making the time to meet new people. Let alone dating someone.

Needless to say Yakov being suspicious of who Yuuri was and what was his real intentions was an understatement. One that only got worse after he found out that they were living together. Being that the reason as to why his cold treatment towards the genie stated. 

Yes, Viktor couldn't blame him, he even felt delighted in knowing that Yakov felt the need to protect him like he was family. But it didn't take away the fact that he was making Yuuri feel distressed. Viktor needed to do something about the situation.

Before he could keep thinking about it, it was his time to skate next and he found himself hugged tightly by Yuuri.

"Good luck, not that you need it..." There was a smile in Yuuri's voice before he looked up to him. "I won't take my eyes off of you." And with that, he sealed it with a peck upon the lips. 

Which was quite daring even when they both agreed to pretend to be a couple, it honestly took Viktor by surprise. 

"I have a surprise for you when we get home." Yuuri added with a wink. 

Viktor didn't reply as he stared at him. He could only give the genie a quick nod, still processing the kiss when he got to the center of the rink.

The rest of the event passed in a blur, he finished the day on first place with a big gap in the score between him and the skater on second place. He got congratulated by several people and posed for several paparazzi. He was made aware of his surroundings only when Yakov told him to get out of the taxi because they were already at his apartment. Both him and Yuuri said their goodbyes to the older man before Yuuri grabbed his hand and pretty much dragged him into the building and subsequently into his front door. 

“Okay you have to close your eyes... and don't peak! Or it won't be a surprise anymore.” Yuuri commanded with a playful smile on his face. 

“I promise, my darling." Viktor answered, excited. 

He thought maybe all of this was Yuuri's way of showing support. After all, he hadn't seen Viktor compete before. He was going to tell him later but he didn't need to do that. For now, Viktor wasn't going to spoil the genie's hard work.

He heard Yuuri open the door and then tugged him inside the apartment. Makkachin came to the door but a quiet whisper from Yuuri made her stop and wait for the surprise to be over before jumping at them. In addition, Viktor heard the door close, then quick steps heading to what he thought was the dining table and then back. 

“Ok, you can open them now." Yuuri spoke softly.

At first, Viktor didn't see a thing, that is before he felt a warm breeze around him. And the next thing he knew, he was seeing several candles lighting in unison all over the apartment. It made the place glow in a soft light that felt whimsical and peaceful. Right in front of him, Yuuri stood holding a cake that spelled "happy birthday" in cursive icing at the top with more candles illuminating the confection.

"I wished we could have all day to celebrate," Yuuri spoke earnestly with soft eyes and a lopsided smile. "But since you're in the middle of a competition, this is the best next thing I could think about. I hope you like it."

Viktor was rendered speechless. It has been happening a lot ever since Yuuri came into his life but he couldn't help himself. The genie was one considerate, wonderful surprise after another, and Viktor found himself falling for the other man more and more every time.

Yu-Yuuri..." Viktor finally spoke. "Thank you so much, this is-this is the most beautiful surprise you could've given me..." At this point, he could feel how his voice was wavering. There were so many emotions filling him right now. 

Happiness, gratefulness, content, surprise, all of them thanks to Yuuri.

"I'm glad you like it, Vitya."

Every time the man spoke his name like that, Viktor felt like he suddenly had thousands of butterflies in his stomach, feeling the fluttering sensation within him that was enough to drive him crazy.

“Now make your wish and blow the candles.” Yuuri finished with a coy smirk.

Viktor could almost laugh at the irony of that last statement, but he actually had a wish this time, one that he wanted to accomplish no matter what. He knew he needed to work for his wish to become real, that a birthday wish will not necessarily make it come true, or maybe in this case, it will. He wasn't so sure anymore. 

Regardless, Viktor was going to take all the chances he could get if that meant he was going to be able to stay with Yuuri for as long as he could, or for as long as the genie wished for. He was going to find a way for the genie to be free and for him to also decide where he wanted to be, hopefully, that would be with Viktor. 

Even if the genie decided to go, Viktor would accept that because it meant Yuuri was choosing with his own free will, and that was much more important for Viktor that anything else. He wanted to be with Yuuri, but more importantly, he wanted to protect and make him happy. 

When blowing the candles, the fire took the form of dozens of butterflies flying up into the ceiling and then exploding into small fireworks of every color in the spectrum; it was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. When those were finished the lights of the apartment went on instantly. 

“You know you can say your wish out loud and maybe I can grant it immediately,” Yuuri reminded him, sounding amused as he lifted one of his eyebrows.

Viktor grinned “I could yes, but where's the fun in that? You know Yuuri, I like my challenges.” 

Yuuri's eyes lit up and he didn't even fight to contain the small laugh within him. 

"Seriously, Viktor!" He laughed. "Only you can actually obtain a genie to grant your heart's desires and never actually consciously wish for something. I'm gonna be out of commission soon and what am I going to do then?"

"Well, my dear Yuuri, you can stay with me," Viktor spoke lightly with a slight teasing tone in his voice. "Keep each other company and maybe start granting wishes for yourself and not for other people." 

Despite all that, he is quite serious about it. Yuuri's company was liberating in a way that figure skating couldn't compare. Viktor even dared to hope that his relationship with the genie could blossom into something more than an easy friendship and a pretend relationship they had. Even better if Yuuri wasn't forced to grant other people's wishes.

Hearing that made Yuuri's mouth go agape as his eyes widened. 

"Are...are you serious, Viktor?" Any source of laughter was completely gone.

Viktor swallowed shallowly. Had he crossed a line now? Maybe Yuuri didn't want to change the way his life was and it was only Viktor's wishful thinking.

"Viktor, tell me." Yuuri insisted, this time more serious.

Viktor straightened his back as he strengthen his resolve. He didn't want to upset the genie, but at the same time he didn't want to lie to him either. 

With a restrained voice, he spoke.

"I meant what I said. Maybe not exactly like that but I really wis- _want_ for you to consider living with me for more than just granting my wishes. I can't explain why, but even in this short period of time you've made the happiest I've been in years. I don't have to pretend when I'm around you, I can just be Viktor. It might be selfish of me to ask for so much of you...to change your entire life for me. But yes, I want you to stay close to me and also for you to be just Yuuri, without the need to include the genie part.

A moment has passed as Yuuri blinked and kept looking at Viktor with surprise evident upon his face. The cake that he was holding suddenly appear on the dining table and Yuuri rapidly closed the distance between them, only to jump at Viktor at the last moment.

Viktor, for his part, was only able to put his arms around Yuuri’s waist to hold him in place before he felt the other man pressing their lips together. It felt magnificent, Yuuri’s lips molded so perfectly to his own, almost as if they had done it a thousand times before. To say Viktor was on cloud nine was an understatement, he felt like the luckiest man in the entire world. 

When they finally parted, Viktor noticed Yuuri was wearing a big smile on his face and his pupils were dilated. 

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," the genie whispered close to his mouth. "You really are a magnificent person, Vitya, so kind to me."

He kissed Viktor again this time softer, unhurried. Viktor complied, he didn't want to stop feeling the other man’s lips anyway. The kiss grew heated, Yuuri parted his mouth and Viktor deepened the kiss making the genie moan softly. 

The sound was beautiful in Viktor's ears, he wanted to hear it again and again. Lowering his hands, he caressed Yuuri's soft thighs, earning another little sigh from the genie.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri's bottom, loving how muscular and firm it felt. He would caress Yuuri's body all his life if he could. When Yuuri grew more insistent, Viktor lifted him up with Yuuri's legs going around his waist instantly and walked them until the genie was against the wall.

Suddenly, he felt the sensation of falling. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were on his bed with Yuuri's body beneath him. 

"Y-Yuuri, did you-?" His only answer was the genie shrugging. "Are you sure?" 

Viktor could feel the hardness growing within his pants, and already he wanted to close the distance between their bodies, losing themselves to ecstasy. But if Yuuri said no, he would back off immediately.

"Yes, I'm sure, Vitya. Take me..." Yuuri pleaded, securing his legs behind Viktor's lower back and brought him closer to his imploring body.

And that was all the encouragement he needed. 

The next day Viktor woke up with the sound of his alarm, he still needed to skate his free program after all. He looked to his right where he could feel a warm body over his chest and there he was, Yuuri, his beautiful Yuuri. 

The genie had woken up too, a little disoriented, no doubt from last night's activities. He then looked at Viktor with warm eyes and gave him a soft smile. 

"Good morning, Vitya." He yawned softly. 

Just hearing that made his heart soar.

“Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?” Viktor wondered after giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

“Marvelous, how about you?” Yuuri replied while stretching his body.

“Like I'm the luckiest man alive,” Viktor couldn't stop himself from turning their bodies around and kissing Yuuri fervently.

“Vitya!! If you keep that up you're going to be late for the competition.” Yuuri laughed, trying to push Viktor's body to the other side of the bed.

“I really don't want to go, let stay in bed all day.” Viktor pouted childishly.

“Now, I know I'm here to grant your wishes but that's just irresponsible. We can stay in bed after your nationals are over, okay?” Looking at Viktor, Yuuri smiled.

“You promise?”

“Of course, now let's get up and get ready.” Yuuri gave the other man one more peek at the lips and got up from the bed. 

“As you wish, my Yuuri.” conceded Viktor.

\------------------–------------------

Several hours later, Viktor was standing on top of the podium with another gold medal in hand. This time, he was actually enjoying himself.

Where his routine used to meant the longing for a lost loved one. Now it meant the desire to make the significant other stay close to him. He no longer needed to desperately call for someone who wasn't there, he had Yuuri now.

The change was evident, he got the best score of the season on his free program and almost a new world record. Viktor was determined to make this skate worth remembering; because now, having Yuuri in his life meant that when his heart called for someone, Yuuri would answer to his call. He was determined to show the genie how much he meant to him.

Taking one last look at the medal, Viktor scanned through the rink to find the person he was looking for. When he found him, he was clapping and smiling widely, it made Viktor smile widen too. 

Once Viktor placed on his skate guards after he was out of the podium, he immediately made a beeline for Yuuri. He placed his arms around the other man's lower back, giving him a soft kiss as he whispered in his ear, "I might be always winning, but this time it meant something. This skate was for you and you only, Yuuri."

The genie looked at him for a moment before placing his head upon his chest. 

"Thank you, Vitya, it means a lot to me."

Their height difference increased with Viktor wearing his skates, making Yuuri stood on the tip of his toes when he leaned up to kiss Viktor sweetly. In retrospective, this must have been the best birthday he has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a set up chapter, in the nexts ones the plot will beging to move forwards. I hope you have fun reading it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups I’m a little late, but as the saying goes, better late than never.  
> Edit again: chapter beta’d by the amazing [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun)

The smell of fresh bread slowly baking in the oven was filling the air, Viktor was looking wide-eyed as the genie was diligently making him breakfast. He didn't know what to say really, by the time he had been woken up by his alarm, he didn't even remember the events of the previous day. Viktor was only made aware -and therefore reminded- of the genie that arrived yesterday because of the little noises that came from the kitchen, instantly, it all came back to his mind. He got out of bed quickly and jogged to where the noises were coming, still unable to fully trust his memories. Reaching the kitchen Viktor saw Yuuri, he was dressed up in one of Viktor’s old attires, the ones Viktor hadn't realized he wished for until Yuuri made them appear with his genie magic. 

_The clothing looked good on the genie,_ Viktor noted.

Said genie was making some sort of beverage, by the smell of it it was probably hot chocolate. Homemade hot chocolate, Viktor hadn't had that sort of drink in ages.

A moment has passed and Yuuri lifted his head, smiling widely when his eyes found Viktor's. 

"Good morning, Viktor," He greeted. "I was trying to make you a surprise breakfast but apparently you woke up first." Then he glanced up at the clock and frowned. "Have you always woke up this early in the morning?"

"Um, maybe since the season started." Viktor replied absentmindedly. 

Without knowing what else to say, he directed his gaze to the oven, seeing bread baking inside it and almost ready to be served. Viktor recognized the shape of the bread, recalling how it was something his grandmother used to bake him when he was younger. Sometimes as a prize after he would win a competition. The memory made him smile a little. The hot chocolate was also something she added in the cold days. 

Everything was homemade, just like his grandmother used to do it. The thought had his throat contracting, he hadn't gone to visit his grandmother's grave in several years. Trying to stop the line of thinking, he quickly looked back to the genie trying and failing to start some kind of conversation.

Luckily Yuuri was able to notice his change of demeanor and stopped working on the hot chocolate to look once again at Viktor. 

"Would you like to have breakfast in bed or on the dining table?" He asked.

Viktor shook his head as he looked up to him with a slight smile. 

"It's not necessary for you to do this," He told him. "I know you said I'm your master, but I don't want you to be forced to make me breakfast and stuff like that."

“Oh, I know it's not necessary, but...” Then he paused for a moment as he tried to find the right words before smiling up to him with a blush. “I wanted to make your favorite, at least for only this morning. Consider it as a thank you for the room you gave me, I insist.”

“Well if you say so. But it's really ok if you don't do it anymore.” Viktor reassured him. After a moment, he looked up to Yuuri confused. “You know my favorite?”

That was certainly a surprise, he doesn't remember telling him that.

The blush upon Yuuri's cheeks intensified. 

“Yes, of course...” He admitted, his voice wavering a bit. “You know...I'm your genie, after all. I'm supposed to know these things.”

“Oh really? Can you read my mind or something like that?” Viktor joked.

That is when Yuuri smiled mischievously.

“Something like that. I can't really give you all my secrets now, can't I?”

“I guess not...” Viktor contemplated Yuuri’s work for a second and added “Well, would you at least let me help you so we can both eat this delicious food? It's the least I can do fo your effort? Please?” He finished it off by batting his eyelashes at Yuuri.

The blushing came back with vengeance at the genie this time. 

“Y-yes of c-course, if you don't mind.” Yuuri stammered, while looking intensely at the pot of hot chocolate over the stove. No doubt to try to hide the blush. 

Viktor loved how he could make the genie react like that, it made him look so innocent and beautiful. He just couldn't get enough of it.

Once everything was set on the table, the two men sat next to each other. Viktor tried a little piece of the bread that Yuuri made. Flavor explode into his mouth on how delicious it was, just like how his grandmother used to bake it.

"Vkusno! Yuuri, this is fantastic!" Viktor praised the other man.

“I'm glad that you like it!” Yuuri smiled softly.

rephrase: Those smiles did something to Viktor's heart. Trying not to show his flustered state, he drank from the steamy mug, savoring the liquid contents. 

“The hot chocolate is also delicious. Yuuri, you are really talented in the kitchen.”

“Oh, this is nothing," the genie stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess, I'm used to cooking for other people.”

“Do you mean your previous masters?” Viktor asked, hesitating.

“Well, yes...but not only that...before all this - the genie thing- I used to be human. My family owned a little hot spring inn next to the shore of a town in Japan. I used to help with the cooking for the guests." A small smile formed on the genie's face, tinged with nostalgia.

“You... Weren't always a genie?” Viktor was surprised by the admission of the other man. Granted, he didn't know anything about genies and such, but he has thought they were born or created like that. 

“No, not always, but that was a long time ago, the town I was born doesn't even exist anymore,” Yuuri spoke, with a hint of sadness in his voice. “But enough about me, you are a figure skater right? Tell me about that” 

Viktor didn't fail to notice that the genie was forcibly changing the subject, but he decided that he wasn't going to prod anymore. It must be a sensitive subject for the other man to talk about, so even if it made him incredible curious, for now he was going to let it go.

“Well, yes I am." Viktor declared, placing on his media trained smile on his face. "I don't want to sound arrogant but I'm currently the best in the sport, I'm now on my fifth year streak of winning."

It felt so shallow to admit all of that out loud, but for some reason he wanted to impress Yuuri. He didn't have anything else to say to achieve it.

Yuuri looked at him, pensive. After a while, he asked, “Do you not like it anymore?”

Viktor smile fell, he didn't know how to reply to that. 

Sensing his hesitation, Yuuri started talking again, "I'm sorry for my bluntness. You don't have to answer me, it's ok. It's just...you don't have to wear a fake smile with me. I won't judge you. Please, you can be yourself when you're with me."

Viktor was stunned into silence once again. He couldn't recollect the last time he’d been himself, probably when he was still a child. In that time his public image was non-existing so he didn't have the need to worry about the press or sponsors. But after getting the attention of the public eye, everything changed. All of the sudden everything he said, did, or didn't do was supposed to have the purpose to build the image of a champion. It was so refreshing hearing Yuuri's request, Viktor found himself wanting to give a truthful answer.

“To be honest with you, it's something I haven't really wanted to think about," he started, noticing how attentive Yuuri was to him, ready to absorb every word as if they were of utmost importance. "You see, skating has been all I've ever done for almost twenty years. When my winning streak started, I was excited. I wanted to please my fans and shock the world."

Viktor thought back to those times when he was still young and naïve, felt like he had the world at his feet. He didn't even mind the sacrifices that it took him to get him to that point of his life. 

"I can't really pinpoint it in time, but after a few years, I stopped enjoying the competitions, my achievements, the life I was leading up to that point...but I don't really know how to do anything else. I don't have anyone else either. So I stuck with training, doing what I already knew, not really thinking about the future."

Yuuri listened before reaching out to Viktor, taking his hand into his and stroking it with his thumb. It soothed Viktor and he gave the other man a grateful smile.

"Thank you for telling me, Viktor, it must have been a difficult time for you," Yuuri spoke softly. "You know, you can try and wish to enjoy your skating to its fullest once more. Maybe it will work."

Viktor had to think hard about the new offering, it would solve most of his problems if not all of them. But was that really something he needed? To enjoy every second of what it meant to be a full athlete? He had at most three or so seasons left, and he knew wishing that he'll only focus on skating again. And then what? Once he retires, he'll be back at square one. At least, in those few months, he'd be learning to do new things, trying to enjoy different activities. Granted, his life was still pretty much just skating and training but he had been trying to broaden his interests. So maybe Yuuri's offer was not what he needed at the moment.

“Thank you but that's not what I need now." Viktor answered, smiling genuinely this time. 

He could see the moment his words surprised Yuuri, he thought that maybe the genie wasn't used to people not wishing things to him. It made Viktor wonder what kind of people had Yuuri served as a genie. His thoughts were interrupted when Makka barked from the couch he was lying upon.

“Oh Makka, you still need your morning walk and food, I'm so sorry, puppy” Viktor spoke in a hurry while starting to stand up from the chair. 

“You don't need to... I already did that” Yuuri stated, also standing up. 

“Really?” 

Yes, I really love your dog," Yuuri confirmed, looking at his feet. "When I woke up, she was already in the living room...so I hope you don't mind. I was really careful never leaving her out of my sight."

Viktor was overcome by a warm feeling spreading slowly all over his chest. He couldn't help but smile as he approached the genie, taking Yuuri's chin between his fingers to level up his gaze to his. 

"I don't mind," He spoke in a soft and gentle tone. "You don't need to be nervous around me, remember? I'm actually glad you did because I need to get going to the rink in about ten minutes."

He quickly glanced over to the clock hanging upon his wall as he finished. Which it was ten minutes before being late.

“O-ok..." Yuuri managed to speak out, blushing again. Viktor really did like that look on the other man's face. 

"So, are we still going to tell other people we are together?" Yuuri asked, sounding hopeful.

“Oh, that's right. Do you really mind?" Viktor asked, now realizing the situation. "We can make another excuse as to why you are with me if you don't feel comfortable with that."

“It's ok, really. But...if we're going to do this, then I should start now." 

In what Viktor considered a bold move, the genie stood on the tip of his toes and placed his arms around Viktor's neck, leaning in close enough for him to hear the sultry smile to his ear, "Is this ok, Vitya?"

That's the moment Viktor realized Yuuri was a dangerous, very, very dangerous man.

\------------------–------------------

When practice was over, Yuuri asked if Viktor could take him to his favorite place in the city. Viktor, being the weak man he is for his genie, was delighted in granting his request. After a moment of thought, Viktor decided to take him to Lomonosov Bridge; he didn't know why, but with its old stone-made, broad spans, and its beautiful design the place made him feel calm and content. It took a while on foot but they made it when the sun was setting. The look on Yuuri’s eyes was of pure bliss and his smile could melt even the coldest of men’s hearts. 

Viktor was really glad he had chosen this place looking by the reaction of the genie next to him.

“It's beautiful," Yuuri marveled, standing closely to Viktor as they both quietly watch the sunset before them. At some point, Yuuri rested his head against Viktor's shoulder. After a while, he spoke again, "Do you come here often?"

Not as much as I once did, I used to come a lot to this place." Viktor recalled. Especially before last season -his most emotionally dreadful and painful season- but he just suddenly stopped coming without a second thought or explanation. 

Something flashed in Yuuri’s eyes, almost expectant as if he was waiting for something to happen. But when Viktor didn't say anything else, the light disappeared.

“We should come again, would you like that?” Yuuri asked, looking at the water.

“Yes, I think I would.” Viktor saw a small smile blossom on Yuuri’s face, eyes glistening under the soft light of the bridge's lanterns. He was breathtaking.

“Do you think we could go sightseeing around the city the next few days? I would love to see Saint Petersburg along with you” 

“Yes, of course, anything you'd like." It scared Viktor a little on how easily he replied. After all, he was actually in the middle of the season. Hell, he was competing at the Nationals in less than a week. But something inside of him was just telling him -begging him even- to say yes to the genies request.

Yuuri's smile brightened and he was about to say something in response, he suddenly stumbled over. Alarmed, Viktor hurriedly grabbed him before he hit the ground. He noticed how Yuuri was breathing heavily, not to mention how tired he looked and looked like he would crumble beneath his feet if Viktor would let him go.

“Yuuri what’s wrong?” Viktor yelped “Are you hurt?” 

The genie made a tremendous effort to look at Viktor, despite how tired he looked. 

"Do you have it?" Came a question that was filled with anxiety.

“Have what?!?”

“My pendant..." He managed to breathe out, sounding like he had ran a mile. His skin was becoming pale. "I can't be away from it for a long amount of time."

“What?!?" Viktor exclaimed. "No! I didn't know that!" His voice was getting higher by the second, "the pendant is back at the apartment! Come, let's call a taxi-"

Abruptly, Viktor felt something was wrapping around the both of them and he was instantly back at his and Yuuri’s apartment. “What-?!” He didn't even finish that sentence when Yuuri dropped all of his weight onto his side. Viktor stabilize his footing along with the genie’s body and then proceeded to walk him into the nearest coach.

“Wait here, I'll bring the pendant." Running to his room, he grabbled the jewelry and went back to the genie's side. "Okay, Yuuri, it's here. What do you need me to do?"

“I just need be close to it.” The genie answered, breathing more calmly now.

Viktor did as he was told and then sat down next to Yuuri, watching him with a worried look. 

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." He spoke in an apologetic tone. "I recall the lady who gave me the pendant telling me not to lose it. I didn't think she also meant to keep it on me at all times."

“It's ok, Viktor, you didn't know." Yuuri answered, his eyes were closed and there was a frown marring his face. "Besides, I too assumed that you would have it on you, so it's my fault mostly. Normally my previous masters always had it with them to ensure I don't run away, not that I could anyway."

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked , once again alarmed. 

Well, if I can't leave my master's side, I can be there to grant every wish they have," Yuuri explained. "It's now normally sacred vessels work. Some people think that if they keep it all the time, we can't run away either." And as soon as he was finished, Yuuri finally opened his eyes as color returned to his face.

"That's terrible!" Viktor exclaimed. "I don't want you to have to go through that ever again!" Looking at the pendant with disdain, Viktor suddenly gained an idea. "Wait...what if _you_ keep it?" 

“Excuse me?” Yuuri questioned, wide-eyed.

“Yes!" Then he paused as he calms down. "Is that allowed? I mean, that way, even if we get separated or you go somewhere I can't go, you'll still be safe!" He then offered the pendant to Yuuri.

The genie took the object in his hands slowly. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, why wouldn't I?” Viktor stopped immediately when he saw fresh set of tears cascade down Yuuri's cheeks. "Oh, God! Yuuri, don't cry! I didn't mean to offend you."

Immediately the genie snapped his eyes to look directly at Viktor in a way that is so fast, that he thought it would give him a whiplash. 

"You didn't!" Yuuri reassured him. "These are happy tears, Viktor! Nobody had ever offered me this much freedom before!" And with that, he launched himself onto Viktor and hugged him fiercely.

Letting out a breath of relief Viktor returned the hug wholeheartedly. “But of course. I told you, didn't I? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I think that was my first wish.” 

A beautiful laugh filled the room. "Yes, you did. Just like now-" Then he trailed off at his sentence and in an instant, Yuuri was throwing himself back into his previous spot on the couch; looking at Viktor with an incredulous expression. "Did you wish for us to instantly return to the apartment?"

“No... I didn't” Viktor denied, sounding confused. 

“Oh, my- oh my god!” Yuuri was jumbling up his words as he jumped off of the couch. “Does that means- but I couldn't be possible- or could it be?” 

The genie looked at the dinner table and then, a second later, the leftovers from breakfast appeared over it, all warmed up and ready to eat. Yuuri gasped loudly. 

“Viktor, do you know what this means?!” Yuuri started laughing loudly.

“I'm a little lost here, Yuuri.” Stated Viktor with a smile on his face, amused at Yuuri’s antics. 

“I can do my own magic! I've never been able to do magic without feeling enormous pain before, let alone doing magic for myself!” Yuuri was almost jumping at this point. And it's all thanks to you!" He hugged Viktor again, placing his mouth in the crook of his neck and whispered, "You are amazing, Viktor, thank you."

A shiver run down Viktor’s body, nonetheless, he hugged the genie back.“I think you are the amazing one, after all, you are the one doing the magic. But I accept your thanks if that makes you happy.” 

“It really does." A few minutes passed as the two men kept hugging each other. Then Yuuri continued, "Do you want to have dinner? Everything is set already." 

It was impossible to miss the happiness in Yuuri's voice. Viktor couldn't help but laugh as he accepted.

A moment later they were both sitting at the table enjoying Yuuri's delicious cooking, Viktor thought that he could easily get used to the genie’s presence.

\------------------–------------------

The next day Viktor took his first day off in the entire season -much to Yakov’s disapproval and exasperation- and took Yuuri to his favorite shopping district. He wouldn't let Yuuri go around in only his old clothes, even if it gave him pleasure beyond description. Yuuri just laughed telling Viktor that he could probably make some new clothes just appear with his magic, but going along with him anyway.

The days that followed, Viktor would finish practice the earliest he could and then he would take Yuuri around the city, taking him to a little coffee shop he used to go, walk in aimlessly around the city, and even going to ballet one time.

Viktor didn't remember having so much fun in his life. For the first time, he felt complete. He finally had someone he wanted to share his life with. If the feeling was scary at first, now Viktor welcomed it without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the delaying of this chapter was because I wasn’t sure what to add for the revealings in the subsequent chapters not to be out of nowhere but also still be a surprise. Overall I’m happy with the final product.  
> So I hope that coming soon there’s less intrigue and more plot advancement in the story, but we’ll see.  
> Again, thanks for reading :]. See you guys soon.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


	4. The Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I suffered through the formating of this chapter.  
> Edit: chapter Beta’d by the marvelous [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun).  
> Also I’m never touching this chapter again, formatting is a never ending battle.

The air was cold around Viktor, he was gliding over the smooth surface of ice, the feeling of the wind going through his body, his hair, and his clothes, as he skated faster and faster, was a welcome sensation. He had been increasingly enjoying more and more his time on the ice, practicing and making his programs better, more beautiful. He may not be able to change them entirely in the middle of the season but he wanted to make enough changes to be able to convey the new wonderful feelings that Yuuri had brought to him. 

He was interuptted by a loud shout across the rink directed at him. 

"Oi, old man! Your boyfriend's here!" Yuri-now dubbed Yurio- barked.

He turned around, skating to the exit to greet his dear Yuuri with a kiss on the lips. 

“Sweetheart! What a lovely surprise, I thought you said you weren't going to be able to accompany me here today.” Viktor spoke while hugging the other man close to his body.

“Don't be gross, old man,” shouted Yurio in his perpetual teenage anger. “I don't need to see how much of a sap you two are every second I see you together. Especially when I see you two together all the god damned time.”

To that, Yuuri laughed lowly. 

"I'm sorry, Yurio, it's just that we like each other so much, we can't help it. Would you like me to make it up to you? I can give you a very nice gift." As soon as he finished, there was an amused gleam in his eyes.

“I told you that's not my name, Katsudon.” Even with the sharp tone, Viktor knew that Yurio was curious. He might be trying to convey a scary, disinterested image, but Viktor knew better. The teenager had developed a huge admiration for Yuuri ever since he saw the other man skate. 

To be fair Viktor was also quite amazed at the skill of his beautiful Yuuri. The first time he asked Yuuri to share the ice with him he had hoped to accomplish all the tropes of every romance movie he has ever watched. Helping Yuuri with his balance, taking his hand and gliding slowly around the ice, being the support Yuuri needed in case he was to lose his footing, getting him to the center of the rink to share a timid kiss because Yuuri would have also been focused on not falling. Maybe Yurio was right when he said he was a sap. 

What he got instead was a look of anticipation on his boyfriend, and subsequently, said boyfriend gracefully skating inside the rink. He moved as if he belonged there, so much precision in every glide he made that it could rival Viktor’s own. When Yuuri stopped in the middle of the rink and turned around lifting his hand towards Viktor, he quickly went to where his boyfriend was, Yuuri proceeds to grab him closer to his body and kiss him passionately. Well, at least that was one trope he actually got to do. 

Yuuri also impressed Viktor with his step sequence, it was as if he was making music with his body, twirling around the ice as if he was a dancer who suddenly decided to show his talent in the form of ice-skating. It was in one of these demonstrations that Yurio showed up, previously the teen had been wary of the genie’s presence, probably because of similar reasons as Yakov. At that moment, he only stood outside the rink with wide eyes and mouth hanging. When Yuuri directed his gaze onto the teen he started running towards the locker room, shouting they let them know when they would stop playing around in the ice so that he could actually get some practice done. Yet, Viktor had seen the admiration in the teen’s gaze, and after a while, he had seen him sneaking around when Yuuri was at the rink. Sometimes he felt sorry for Yurio, he wanted to tell him that he could just ask and the genie would probably be happy to help him, but just like a cat, sometimes you have to let them come to you no matter how long it takes. 

“So, do you not want the gift?” Viktor was brought out of his musings by the sweet voice of the genie.

“Okay, Yes, let me see!”

Taking a black sweater out of his bag with a huge imprint of a tiger’s head in the front Yuuri passed the object to Yurio. “Here you go, I thought you might like it.” 

Viktor wished he could have had his phone out because the expression the teenager made was priceless, eyes wide full of glee while at the same time trying to hold a scowl on his face to make himself appear uninterested.

“Yeah, I guess I can have this. It's not horrible, so thanks." He took the sweater from Yuuri, pressing it to his chest. "Now if you excuse me, I have to change for something more appropriate to go out."

“Aren't you already all set to go out, Yurio?" Viktor teased, knowing that Yurio was going to immediately try on his new sweater.

“Shut it, old man!” Yurio snapped, proceeding to immediately disappeared in the direction of the locker room. 

“Do you always have to tease him so much? It can't be healthy to be that angry all the time, teenager or not.” Yuuri admonished.

“I'm sorry, my sunshine," Viktor apologized, not sorry at all, giving him a peck on the nose. "What can I do to make it better?"

Whatever Yuuri was going to say was interrupted by the hawk of Yakov next to them. 

“Viktor, Europeans are in less than a week, so not fooling around until after practice,” Yakov lectured before turning to Yuuri. “Katsuki, since you're here too, maybe you can make that idiot boy of yours understand that changing so many elements of the program right before an important competition is not a good idea.” 

“You are changing your elements?” asked Yuuri, looking at Viktor surprised. 

“Aww, Yakov, I wanted to make it a surprise for Yuuri," Viktor replied, faking consternation.“Now how am I supposed to show him how much he means to me?” 

“I'm sure you can come out with another way.” 

Viktor pouted but let it go before looking at Yuuri again. "I'm sorry, Yuuri, you cam eall the way here and I'm still busy. What do you need?"

“I told him to come the last time he was here,” Yakov interrupted, surprising Viktor. "Now stop slacking off and get back to the ice!"

Viktor was about to complain again but seeing the glare Yakov was directing towards him, he decided to just go back to practice instead. He was really puzzled about Yakov requesting Yuuri to come to the rink. In the last month, the older man has been warming up to Yuuri, especially after he saw him skating with Viktor. Yuuri was replicating one of the step sequences of Viktor’s free program and after he finished Yakov actually praised the genie, praised him! Viktor has never been more proud of his boyfriend. 

When he saw the two other men head to Yakov’s office, Viktor decided that he was going to ask Yuuri once practice was over, as for now, he was going to keep practicing the new elements of his free program. 

Once practice was over he didn't even need to ask, he had just finished changing to his normal clothes when Yuuri came over him with a big smile hugging him from behind.

“Yakov asked me to go with you guys to Europeans!” Yuuri confirmed, resting his head between Viktor's shoulder blades.

“Really? He just asked you to come with us to Slovakia? Just like that?” Viktor asked, now more surprised. He turned around to face the other man, not without hugging him again.

“Well, technically I'm going as an official interpreter, you know since I know all the languages and everything...” Yuuri paused, then with a softer voice he continued, “But I think he wants me to be there for you, he really cares about you, you know?” 

The statement made Viktor smile. He really appreciated Yakov's care for him and students in general. After all, underneath that rough exterior, his coach has always been a caring man.

“So what languages does he think you know?" Viktor asked. "I doubt you just said to him, "hello, Yakov, I'm Yuuri, and I speak every language", right?"

“Well, remember that sponsor that came the other day?" Yuuri began. "Mehmet, I think he was called."

“Yes, he's the manager from that expensive store in Instanbul, umm...Vakku?" Viktor tried to recall.

“Yes, that one! So, his daughter came with him but she got lost and started crying, I was in the cafeteria when she came through the doors and saw me. I started singing her a children song to try to calm her when he and Yakov showed up. After they closed the deal, Yakov approached me and asked me to come see him today, I didn't think anything about it when he asked.” 

That actually made sense. Not every day you know a foreigner who just happens to know Turkish in the middle of Russia. Even more so, a foreigner who was also fluent in Russian being that Yuuri had only spoken that ever since he appeared in Viktor's apartment. Yakov must have wondered about where did Yuuri learn it.

“So what did you told him?” asked Viktor.

“I told him that I studied translation and interpretation in college.” 

“Wow, my Yuuri is so clever! Already with a college degree!" Viktor joked, kissing Yuuri softly upon the cheek. "So what languages are you supposed to be fluent in?"

“Well, Turkish, Russian, Japanese, and English were the obvious ones," Yuuri listed down. "And since I wanted to keep it simple, I told him that I managed basic conversations in German, French, and Spanish."

“I love how you say keep it simple and then throw three more languages to your roster of knowledge that, by the way, are not easy by any means.”

Yuuri just laughed at that, making Viktor smile earnestly at him.

“Well anyways, are you ready to go? I'm starving” stated Yuuri while taking Viktor’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

\------------------–------------------

The day of the short program was like any other day. The sun shined as bright as it could for a cold January's day, there were a number of clouds one could expect, and the temperature was what the meteorologist already predicted.

Viktor was more excited to be there with Yuuri in what he started to call his first vacation as official boyfriends, than for the competition itself. He was also glad he was finally able to catch up with Christophe in person, the Swiss man had been asking to no end via text for Viktor to tell him about his ‘Mysterious New Boyfriend’. Yes, with capital letters because according to Chris. Viktor didn't just start living with anyone out of nowhere, and he wouldn't have maintained radio silence if they boy hadn't been important. 

To be fair, it wasn't that he wanted to keep quiet about Yuuri, quite the opposite really. He only kept dodging Chris’s questioning for one simple reason; he was giving his friend a taste of his own medicine. He hadn't forgotten about the whole debacle of Chris’s own ‘Mystery Man’, this was going to be the only way of which Viktor was going to ever take advantage of his and Yuuri’s relationship. And even then, when Yuuri found out about it, he only laughed and told Viktor not to be so mean to his friend before proceeding to keep kissing him in their bed, so it really wasn't like he was actually taking advantage of their relationship. 

“Well, I must say Viktor,” Chris spoke after the first day of the competition was over. “Your boy is quite lovely, no wonder you've been hiding him under lock and key.” 

“Yes, I think he’s wonderful,” replied Viktor enamored, looking at Yuuri who was currently taking with Georgi, he was probably gushing about his new girlfriend the ice dancer. Viktor really hoped Ana- or Anya- was good for him, Georgi tended to get attached really deep really quick, but who was he to judge. 

“Well, would you and your boyfriend accompany me and Masumi to dinner tonight?” 

“Yes, of course, I'm sure my Yuuri would love to have a chance to properly talk to you guys, without being actually groped in his butt.” Viktor replied, sounding a bit snarky.

Chris was about to laugh when someone collided with Viktor from behind, startling him. He quickly turned around and realized it was actually one of the commentators from team Russia.

“Are you alright sir?” Viktor asked, helping the other man to stand up, Sokolov... Solovióv... he couldn't remember the man’s name. When the man didn't reply Viktor looked at him with more interest, the other man was looking at where Yuuri and Georgi were standing, bewilderment in his face.

“Sir?... Mr. Semiónov?” Viktor asked once again-remembering the man's name- this time he was frowning with an imposing tone tinting his voice. That seemed to work since the man snapped his gaze to Viktor. 

“P-pardon me, Mr. Nikiforov," Semiónov stammered. "I must have been more tired than I thought. You know, with the jet lag and everything...I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I must go now." The man hadn't even finished when he was turning around abruptly and started to walk in the opposite direction from which he had come from.

“Well, that was weird," Chris commented. "What did you say to the poor guy? He looked like he saw a ghost."

“I really don't know,” Viktor shrugged. “Anyhow, how about we meet at 6 p.m., in the lobby?” 

Chris smiled to that. "That sounds like a plan! Now if you excuse me, I have a boyfriend to terrorize. See yo in a couple of hours, Cheri!" With that, he waved Viktor farewell before making a beeline towards Masumi. More specifically, Masumi's ass.

Viktor laughed about his friend’s antics and walked over to where Yuuri was. He considered telling him about the strange encounter with Semiónov but then he thought better of it, it wouldn't do Yuuri any good to start worrying about something unnecessary. So he gathered Yuuri in his arms and kissed him on the head while he too started to listen to Georgi claiming how he had finally found the mother of his children.

\------------------–------------------

Viktor was kissing Yuuri ontop of the bed of their shared hotel room, not wanting to stop the feeling of Yuuri's lips brushing against his own, the little gasp that he genie would make from time to time, the warmth of his body. There wasn't any other way of explaining it but Viktor felt as if he had ascended to heaven.

“V-Vitya!” Yuuri gasped when Viktor started kissing down his neck. “If we keep this up we are going to be late, we only have 40 minutes left.” 

“I rather stay here with you,” Viktor murmured, still trailing kisses now close to Yuuri’s clavicle. 

Without missing a beat, Yuuri turned them both around a left the bed abruptly. “You use the shower first and I'll put something together for you to wear, how about that?” He smirked down at Viktor.

“Okay, dear, but only because you're cute." Viktor pouted, getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. He stopped for a moment to throw a flirtatious wink at him. "Care to join me?"

“Go Vitya!” Yuuri laughed. 

While Viktor was getting dressed as Yuuri was using the shower, he received a text message. He didn't think much of it while he was unlocking the phone until he saw what was written.

  


[ Transcription:  
Sender: Private Number  
>> I know what you’re doing  
>> Give it back ]

Viktor was alarmed, he sent a text back quickly.

  


[ Transcription:  
Who is this?<<  
How did you get this number?<<] 

When he didn't get a reply he tried to call back but the call didn't connect. Viktor tried to make sense of the weird text. It was obviously someone who had access to his number, so it probably wasn't a fan. But what was that person talking about? It couldn’t be about Yuuri, right? Did one of his old masters saw him with him? Did they remember him? He recalled how Semiónov stared at Yuuri, was he the one who sent the text?

“What are you thinking about Vitya?”

When he turned around, the genie was frowning in concern. “Oh Yuuri, I didn't hear you get out of the shower... I was just wondering-” he cut himself, was this really the best idea? Yuuri had always been hesitant to talk about his previous masters.

“Yes?” Yuuri prompted.

“Well, I was just thinking, do your old masters remember you once you grant their final wish?” Viktor asked hesitantly.

Yuuri's face softened as a small sad smile appeared upon his face.

"I can't really talk about them with you." He replied. "But they don't remember me, nor anyone that I've met while I'm following them." Then he smiled. "But don't worry, Vitya, with you, everything has been so different. I'm sure that by the time I grant your wish, you won't forget me." There was a reassuring tone in his voice when he said that.

That was actually shocking to learn, he didn't want to forget Yuuri, no matter what happened in their relationship. But that's a problem for the future, he needed to concentrate on the issue now.

“Are you sure? What if someone does remember you since you have been able to do new things with your magic?” Viktor stressed out.

“Well... If you put it like that it could theoretically happen, but I don't think it would really matter and is only a supposition.” Yuuri mused in a thoughtful manner before looking at him with concern. “Why? Did something happened?”

Viktor was uncertain to answer but he reasoned that it would be better if Yuuri knew. “I got this weird text and earlier there was a guy who kept staring at you,” Viktor answered, showing his phone to Yuuri, “I don't want someone taking you away,” Then he pulled Yuuri closer to embrace him. “I want you to be happy.” 

"I am happy!" Yuuri reassured him, returning the hug before pulling away a bit so he can look at him. "Besides, they can't really take me away unless they get my sacred vessel, which I have in me after you gave it to me. If hypothetically, someone were to remember me, they would never think of looking for the pendant with me." Then he smiled mirthfully. "Don't worry about me, Viktor, I'm tougher than I look." He joked. 

Then he softened a bit. "What you should be worried about is that we're going to be late to meet Chris and Masumi." He reminded, kissing Viktor softly.

When he looked at him again and Viktor was still showing concern, he continued, "how about after the competition ends, we look into it? I don't want you to be distracted now and get injured." 

“Okay...” Viktor agreed, not without hesitation, he still didn't think it was nothing but he couldn't be sure that the message was meant to Yuuri either, “Although, you know what we should get you?” When Yuuri raised an eyebrow, he continued, “A phone, of course! Indulge me, please? It would make me feel better if I were able to reach you.” 

“Anything for you Vitya,” Yuuri smiled before taking a step back. On the next second, there was a brand new phone in his hand. Viktor could tell how proud the genie was when he used his magic freely. 

“Well, isn't that convenient. Okay let me get my coat and we can go to the lobby,” said Viktor giving one final peck on Yuuri’s cheek.

The dinner was pleasant and entertaining enough, Viktor was able to forget for a few hours about the weird messages that he received and he got to watch Yuuri having a good time with Chris and his boyfriend. Yuuri got along surprisingly well with Chris as if he had already met the other man.

By the end of the dinner, Viktor felt pleasantly tipsy, feeling the relaxing buzz of the alcohol through his body. The two other man had planned to sightsee around the city, Yuuri and Viktor deciding instead to walk back to the hotel. On their way back, Yuuri was looking everywhere, pointing excitedly to the stores. Viktor decided that it wasn't a bad idea to give his Yuuri a nice present, so when the genie stopped to look at an antique store display Viktor knew he found the perfect place. 

“Let’s go in, Yuuri!” proposed Viktor, seeing how the genie was staring at a little music box.

“It’s okay really,” backtracked Yuuri.

“I insist,” countered Viktor, squeezing his boyfriend's hand and walking to the entrance door of the shop. “Let me spoil you a little.” 

“You spoil me enough,” Yuuri pointed out but relented anyway. 

The music box was made of wood, painted in red, and decorated with golden lines to make an intricate pattern in all of his faces. When he was about to open it to hear the tune, Yuuri took it from his hands and pressed it close to his chest. 

“Let it be a surprise?” He asked with glossy eyes. Viktor thought that maybe the music box wasn't some random object, that it actually held some importance to Yuuri. So he smiled and nodded. 

When they reached the register, there was a lady reading some old book, maybe from the shelves that were located at the end of the store. Yuuri was the one that did the talking since Viktor didn't speak the local language. But when he noticed that the other man was about to pay, Viktor took some of the notes he had on him and handed them over to the lady. 

The lady gave the music box to Yuuri wrapped in a brown paper, next Yuuri must have said something akin to a goodbye because of the wave the lady sent to the both of them. Outside of the store, Yuuri took his hand retaking as they retook their walk back to the hotel.

After they reached their hotel room, Viktor could feel the weight of the day taking its toll on his body, feeling the exhaustion quickly. Yuuri must have noticed too because, next thing Viktor knows, is him laying on the bed ready to sleep, Yuuri's body next to him.

“Did you just use your magic on us?” Viktor laughed. Even when he wasn't able to see, he could imagine the blush that was creeping in the genie’s cheeks at that moment, his theory further confirmed by the way Yuuri pressed his head to the crook of Viktor’s neck. 

“You looked exhausted and have a long day tomorrow too, it was the fastest option,” whispered Yuuri. 

“Well I'm glad I have such a considerate boyfriend,” said Viktor, hugging Yuuri closer to his body “Goodnight Yura.” 

“Goodnight Vitya,” Yuuri yawned, melting on Viktor’s embrace. A few minutes passed and both men were sleeping deeply. None of them hearing Viktor’s phone receiving several new messages.

  


[ Transcription:  
Sender: Private Number  
>>You don't need to know who I am  
>>All you need to do is what I tell you to  
>>I won't repeat myself  
>>Give. It. Back.  
>>You know exactly what I'm talking about Nikiforov]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have underestimated the word count of the story so I added two more chapters, hehe.  
> Next week I'm gonna be posting for the royalty week so I can’t promise an update on this story, but after that I’ll be uploading regularly again.


	5. The Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!  
> So, after a long wait here is the next chapter, more info in the end of the chapter notes.  
> A few days after I posted the fourth chapter the fantastic [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun) offered to beta for my fic, so now this and all previous chapters have been revised. If you want you can take a look.

Europeans passed and the messages stopped coming, Viktor was so grateful that they did. He couldn't explain why but he had the certain feeling that the texts were about Yuuri. The genie certainly downplayed the whole situation but that didn't really help to ease Viktor’s conscience. He kept thinking about Semiónov, how he had stared at Yuuri after the competition but Yuuri had told him he wasn't able to talk about previous masters with Viktor so any suspicions he had he would have to solve them himself. 

He asked Yakov about the man, all he got was that he used to be a sports commentator of small local competitions, after preventing the wife of one big shot sports manager being robbed one day, he was then hired as the official commentator for the Russian’s sports winter federation. Viktor remembered the news of that robbery, it had happened near the hotel he was staying for last season’s Skate America. But if Yuuri was the one who granted that wish, if Semiónov had been indeed one of Yuuri's previous masters, Viktor would have seen the genie at the event. He most definitely would have try and talk to the other man, to ask him out at least. It seemed convenient but not impossible that it was just a coincidence, so Viktor dropped the affair. It was the middle of the season and he needed to train for World’s, more importantly he actually wanted to train and compete, this time he had Yuuri and he wanted to give the man the best of his skating. 

A couple of months passed by, and he was having dinner with Yuuri with a meal that they made together. The genie had teased him relentlessly about his lack of skills in the kitchen. Nonetheless, they managed to prepare a decent dinner.

Yuuri was beautiful, it was not the first time Viktor had noted the fact while looking at the man next to him. But right now at their dining table, they were eating with such gusto a dish that in any other occasion would have been average at best, just because it was something they made together. Viktor realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other man. 

It hit him with the force of a thousand trains, he wanted to be with Yuuri, not because he was a genie but because he felt as if the other man completed him. The realization didn't scare him, it actually made him excited. To have been lucky enough to find a person who he actually wanted to spend the rest of his days.

Viktor slowly reached for Yuuri's hands, taking it between his. “I love you.” He said in a low voice, almost as if fearing that if he said those words louder, some spell would break.

Yuuri stilled, he suddenly looked at Viktor eyes wides and full of tears, Viktor didn't have any time to think about anything when Yuuri squeezed his hand and pulled him towards him as he was standing. He proceeded to launch himself at Viktor, almost making him lose his balance. 

"I love you too!" Yuuri declared. "I. Love. You. So. Much. Vitya..." he spoke each word as he kissed Viktor.

Viktor could swear that he hadn't heard sweeter words coming from anyone, he felt as his heart was about to burst out of his chest with happiness.

“I need to show you something,” said Yuuri abruptly, dragging him to their bedroom, he made Viktor sit on the bed and then he went into the closet to look for something, when the other man came back, Viktor realized he was holding the music box he bought from him at Europeans. 

“Please, listen to the music,” said Yuuri, almost shyly while pressing the object to Viktor’s hand “It’s important for me.” 

He would never deny his Yuuri anything, but was curious about it. Deciding to ask for an answer later, Viktor did what he was asked and opened the little box. 

The first notes came from the box, a beautiful melody, soft and delicate. For some reason, it made Viktor’s heartache, it felt as if he had listened to the tune before, possessing a nostalgic feeling to it. 

In an instant his vision went black and he felt his body falling on the bed.

\------------------–------------------

It was his 25th birthday, Nationals tended to be on his birthday but Viktor didn't really mind. He wasn't too preoccupied about the competition, having consistently winning nationals since almost his senior debut. He wouldn't have minded being in a bar or a restaurant celebrating with some friends, but as it was, skating at the opening ceremony wasn't bad either. 

He was waiting for his cue to entering the stadium when he crashed into someone, a smaller man, in his early twenties, he was probably Asian, beautiful brown expressive eyes hiding behind a pair of blue glasses, cute face, and nice body. 

“I-I’m sorry, I wasn't paying attention,” stammered the man, a beautiful blush on his face. 

Viktor put on his best media smile and smoothly placed a hand on the other man's bicep, observing how the blush intensified. 

"It's ok, really, I wasn't paying attention either." Viktor reassured him, thinking that if anything, he could ask the man for a date later tonight. After the short program is finished, a small birthday wish he could wish for today.“I don't think I've ever seen you around mister...?” 

“Katsuki, I mean, Yuuri Katsuki,” the man replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. “And no, you haven't, it's my first time in an event like this, I'm under an internship from Vladislav Semiónov.” 

Viktor hadn't heard the name before, but he wasn't about to tell that to the other man, so he simply made a vague sound of acknowledgment and continued, “I’m Viktor, I'm set to skate in a few minutes but after that, I could show you around. You now an inside from a skater would sure help in your internship,” offered Viktor, making sure that his tone of voice was playful and keeping eye contact with Yuuri.

“That would actually be nice of you. Thank you, Viktor, I'll keep my eyes on you," replied Yuuri smiling. 

The competition passed quicker than the previous ones, Yuuri told Viktor his boss was one of the commentators and had sent him to scope other commentators and to talk to the ISU officials for business, supposedly he was trying to get a better contract and Yuuri was helping him with that. 

Yuuri teased him mercilessly about his opening ceremony skating, saying that even when he almost dropped one of the female skaters, he at least almost dropped her with graze. Viktor didn't tell him that the reason he almost dropped her was because he got caught up in Yuuri’s intense gaze from the stands. He was pleasantly surprised with the man’s company, he was funny, clever and definitely nice to look at. By the end of the day, Viktor was almost nervous when he asked Yuuri for a few drinks. 

“I would love that, we can even try to order a cake for you birthday. Maybe I can grant you a wish,” flirted Yuuri, Viktor definitely wouldn't be opposed to that.

It was in the second round of some vodka mixture that they kissed, Yuuri’s lips felt nice against Viktor’s, soft and warm, molding perfectly to his. After that everything passed in a blur, he remembered taking Yuuri to his apartment, his lips on his neck, on his chest and even lower than that, he remembered the sound and cries Yuuri had made when his body was sprawled above Viktor’s bed, he remembered the soft whispers of ‘Happy Birthday, Viktor’ in his ears just before he fell asleep. 

The next morning Viktor woke up with a note, explaining that Yuuri had had a wonderful time but needed to get to work early, he signed with his number asking to call him again anytime, Viktor was definitely going to. 

They started seeing each other, more often than not Yuuri was busy with his internship but he always managed to find free time to spend with Viktor. Viktor was also busy giving that it was the middle of the season, so he always understood when Yuuri had to cancel some of his dates due to a request from his boss. Even though he sometimes thought that Semiónov was exploiting Yuuri, the other man never complained so Viktor never brought up the subject. 

Yuuri was easy to talk to, always listening Viktor and giving his honest opinion, it was refreshing and as time passed Viktor found himself opening up to the other man. Talking about his deceased parents and the accident that took them away, how his grandmother took care of him until she also passed away from an illness, how for a long time the ice was his only escape from reality, how sometimes he felt so numb that the only reason he got out of bed was to take care of Makka, issues he would never talk about with anyone else. 

He realized he wanted to spend more and more time with Yuuri, that he wasn't just another unimportant relationship. He had just won gold at the Olympics, when the press asked for his inspiration he dodged all of the questions, thinking about how he wanted his confession to be a private moment, just for Yuuri and him. On a snowy winter afternoon, he took Yuuri to his favorite part of the city, Lomonosov Bridge, Viktor was nervous, never in his life he had confessed his love for anyone. 

He took Yuuri's hands and kissed his knuckles. He then placed his gold medal in the other man's palms. 

"V-Vitya..." Yuuri gasped.

“When the press asked me at the Olympics who was my inspiration, right after the first second, I had my answer. Ever since we met, you made my life better, and I'm grateful for every moment we had spent together. You are always there for me, always having my back, and listening to me, giving me inspiration," He paused, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Yuuri Katsuki, I love you so much. This win is dedicated to you, and so it'll be every other performance I do and each medal I gain, as long as you'll let me."

“Vitya, I...I love you too! So much, so much, you bring so much happiness to my days and make me feel free. You don't expect anything from me just to be beside you," a few tears came from Yuuri's eyes. Nonetheless, the smile the other man was wearing was breathtaking. "I love you, I love you, I love you, Vitya!" Yuuri then jumped into Viktor's arms, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Viktor did as he promised, he brought his third consecutive World Championships medal to Yuuri, the other man receiving it with such a joy that made Viktor's heart beat fast and warm. When it was time to start the new season, he dedicated his choreographies and theme to their love, each day felt better than the day before, he had Yuuri and he was the happiest he has ever been. 

It was October, they were in Chicago for Skate America. Viktor has just won the competition and was getting ready for the banquet when someone knocked on his door loudly. He hurried to open it, revealing Yuuri at the entrance. His eyes red and puffy, tears still marking his cheeks.

“My love, what happened to you?" Viktor asked, fear evident in his voice.

”Please, Viktor, I love you...I love you so much, never forget that please." Yuuri spoke, grabbing Viktor tightly. He was trembling and his voice was raspy as if he had been screaming.

“Yurochka, what are you talking about? I would never do that!” Viktor tried to reassure him, bringing the trembling man into his room.

Nothing that Viktor did serve to appease the man, he kept crying and pleading, asking to never forget how much he loved him. Viktor laid them both on the bed, stroking Yuuri’s hair and hugging him, not letting him go for a second. Banquet forgotten, he kept reassuring Yuuri until both fell asleep. 

The next day, Viktor woke up with a massive headache and still in his suit. Looking at his phone, he realized he had several missed calls and unread texts from Yakov, asking him were he was and why hadn't he show up to the banquet.

Viktor couldn't remember, he was getting ready for the banquet and then... nothing. 

He looked around his room but didn't find anything that could give him a clue. It was just him and the stuff he brought for the competition. When he tried to remember his head started to throb, a spike of pain starting in between his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, being more exhausted than he thought. 

Standing up with some difficulty he started to pack, after all, his flight was in a few more hours. Once he finished and was set to go he looked one last time to the room, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important, but he couldn't place what exactly was either.

Locking up the door he left, found Yakov and together with some other skaters took a van to the airport, the feeling never leaving Viktor entirely.

\------------------–------------------

Viktor woke up abruptly, breathing heavily, he noted Yuuri was sitting by his side, holding his hand.

“Did we- did I-” he wasn't able to finish the question, so many feeling overwhelming him. 

“Shhh, hush Vitya, it's okay,” Yuuri whispered, squeezing his hand. 

“It's not, Yuuri!" Viktor cried, sitting on the bed. "I forgot about you, even after all the promises I made to you! I just...forgot about us and your existence and-"

“Viktor! That wasn't your fault!" Yuuri interrupted. "I granted my master's wish, it was inevitable. Me barging into your room like that was just cruel."

“You were hurting, I would have been the same if I had known," Viktor spoke, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. "You never told me you were a genie, I could have helped."

"I couldn't tell you then, there were so many times I wished I could but wasn't allowed," Yuuri explained, taking Viktor's face into his hands. "I'm still not allowed to tell other people what I am."

Viktor believed the other man, even after all that had passed, he still wasn't able to disobey the rules that his magic bounded to him. Then a thought occurred to him. 

"How did I remember all of this?" He asked.

“After that last day with you, I was under a new master almost immediately," Yuuri explained. "It took me nearly a year to grant him his wish, but I was able to contact someone. Minako, she is a powerful witch I met ages ago, a few years after I just became a genie. She was able to craft a spell, but it was a complicated one, it required me to have no master so I needed to wait. It must have been by the end of last November when I was finally free again and we set everything in motion..." 

He was absentmindedly petting Makkachin that was laying on the bed with them, continuing the story as Viktor listened attentively to the genie's words.

“The spell she crafted was designed to bring back your memories once you fall in love with me again. I wasn't going to be able to reveal who I was, but she enchanted the music box and told me that when the time came it was going to appear to me... I'm not sure how much of your memory is back yet but that was the first gift you gave to me, so in a way, it’s a special treasure I got to keep. She just needed to give my pendant to you so you could become my master and I would be able to be with you the entire time that took for you to love me again,” finished the genie smiling brightly. 

“How could I not?" Viktor questioned. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, I might have all my memories back but just what I knew already I could tell you were the right person for me! I love you so much, my Yurochka..." He then started to kiss him deeply, and at that moment he knew what he wanted as soon as they released their kiss. "I want to make my wish, if you agree."

Yuuri laughed softly, “I can't grant you any wish, for now. The spell fed on my magic, I don't know how long I won't be able to use magic, maybe a couple of weeks”

“Well that's unfortunate, I think this is the second time I actually want to make a wish. Yuuri, you are going out of commission if you cannot grant any wish." Viktor joked, gaining a small shove from his Yuuri who was also laughing.

“How rude, Vitya," Yuuri teased. "I'll have you know that I'm a very good genie, the satisfaction of all my masters guaranteed...but I'm curious, what did you want to wish for?"

“My greatest desire right now is for you to be free. I want you to become human and stay with me for as long as you’ll have me, would you like that?”

“I would love nothing more Vitenka,” whispered the genie into his ear, “I think I would be able to grant it, but I would need some time for my magic to return to its normal state.”

“Well then, I can't wait for that to happen. I love you so much, my darling." Viktor then kissed Yuuri slowly, finally going to be with his life and love. Nothing could make him happier than that knowledge.

\------------------–------------------

A week passed and Worlds was just around the corner, Viktor was sitting on his couch looking through his Instagram with Makkachin next to him. After the recent developments, he had no more doubts about surprising his Yurochka. He figured that for what he was planning to do America was actually a count that fit, right after he presented his free program.

All of the sudden Yuuri burst into the living room, pale and definitely scared. Viktor dropped his phone and stood up immediately, reaching for the other man.

“My love, what happened?” He asked, placing both of his palms against Yuuri's cheeks. Viktor took note how the genie had stared crying, alarming him even more.

“M-my v-vessel,” Yuuri stuttered, “I can't- It doesn't- Viktor I don't know where it is!!” The man cried. “I had it with me when I left early in the morning, and then I didn't have it anymore, I don't know where it is- I need it now!!!”

Viktor could tell that Yuuri was panicking, his voice getting higher and his breaths more shallow and uneven. This wasn't good, he remembered the last time Yuuri was away from the pendant, how it hurt and debilitated him so much and only after a day. This wasn't just not good, this was terrible. 

“Okay, Yura, look at me, you need to calm down," Viktor tried to sooth him despite of everything. "Breathe with me, okay? Three to inhale, seven to exhale," Viktor kept doing that until the breathing of the other man was once more regulated, only then he talked again, "Could you tell me what happened? Maybe we can retrace your steps and find your pendant."

Yuuri took one more breath, expression contracted and eyes glassy but he talked anyway, “I left this morning because I wanted to buy some groceries and make you a nice dinner, I know I still had my pendant when I was paying for them because I felt it as I was reaching for my wallet. Then, outside, someone crashed into me...” Yuuri stopped then suddenly gasped and put his hand over his mouth. 

“What happened?” asked Viktor without being able to hide the concern in his voice. 

“I- I know how I lost it, Sem-” abruptly Yuuri was falling on his knees, giving Viktor almost no time to catch him, he heard Makkachin bark loudly, probably also scared for Yuuri.

“Yura! What's happening? What should I do?” cried Viktor. 

“I can't... Talk about my previous master, magic more powerful than mine prevents me to.” breathed harshly Yuuri. 

“Okay, let me help you to the couch then,” once they were both seated Viktor asked again. “So you say you can't talk to me about them, but I have my suspicions, was Semiónov the one who took your pendant?” 

Yuuri looked at him terrified, he didn't answer but that look was enough for Viktor to realize what has happened. Semiónov had seen Yuuri, for some reason he remembered the genie, and then he saw him with Viktor. The man was a known sports commentator, who worked closely with the federation, he could have easily obtained Viktor’s number from them. When his threats didn't achieve anything, he must have followed them both, eventually realized that Viktor didn't keep the pendant with him and took it from Yuuri. If the man was indeed Yuuri’s previous master, he probably knew the importance that held the pendant. 

Viktor was livid, Yuuri was going to get sick any minute now if he didn't get closed to the pendant. He needed to get to Semiónov as soon as possible.

“Yurochka, my life, If you know who's the one who stole the pendant from you, would you be able to go and retrieve your pendant?” asked hopeful Viktor. 

Yuuri shocked his head. “I can’t... I’m so sorry, I’m so stupid this was my fault,” he replied starting to cry again. 

“Shh, darling is not, he deliberately went after you pendant, you couldn't have prevented that,” whispered Viktor, hugging him and caressing his head.

“But I could have! I was so happy when you told me I could keep my sacred vessel with me, you gave me my freedom and I was so grateful for that. I didn't consider all the risks that came with that, there's a reason why genies shouldn't keep their vessels with them,” groaned Yuuri, clinging tightly to Viktor. 

A beat has passed.“What do you mean? Yura, have you been in danger all this time?”

“I... The reason masters keep our sacred vessel with themselves is as an insurance, to keep us from escaping, but it also serves as a protection against other men. You can lose your genie if you lose the vessel but you cannot lose your genie if the vessel is robbed from you, the vessel would simply come back,” told Yuuri, this time his voice devoid of any feeling. “So in a way, it helps with our protection when we have a somewhat benevolent master; but vessels can be taken from us, that's how we come to serve another person most of the time, if someone founds or steals our sacred vessel from us we have to serve them.” 

Viktor felt himself freeze, his heart dropped to his stomach and his blood ran cold. Was he going to lose Yuuri? He just got him back, he just got his memories back, he couldn’t lose Yuuri, not now. 

Yuuri must have sensed his change of demeanor so he hurried to speak again. “But, I won't go to him, I need to actually go to where the holder of my vessel is to serve him, I refuse to go near him.” 

“I won’t allow some random man to take you away and ordering you around, Yurochka, I'll fix this, my love. I promise, ” Viktor spoke, looking into Yuuri's eyes. He was so afraid of losing him again, he would do anything to prevent it.

Reaching for his phone he decided to take a long shot and call Semiónov. As he feared, nobody answered on the other end. Directing his attention back to Yuuri, he noticed how the genie was pale and sweaty, the effect of being away from his vessel probably starting to show.

“Yura, my love, can you tell me where does he lives?”

The genie shocked his head once more. “I'm sorry,” he whispered looking at Viktor with tears in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, my love, don't worry, I'll just ask for help,” said Viktor taking Yuuri’s hand.

He called for Yakov, the man had been a part of the federation for decades and had connections all over across it. After a few moments, the other man picked up the phone. 

“Vitya, what is it? It's your day off, go rest!" The man admonished.

“Yakov I can't explain right now, but I need Semiónov’s address, you know, the recently hired commentator.” stated Viktor. 

“Vit-” 

“Please, Yakov, it's important I need it now! You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't the case!” stressed Viktor, hoping that Yakov could actually help him this time around. 

A beat passed, then, the other man replied, “Give me a few moments, I need to make some calls and I'll text you,” uttered Yakov.“Vitya, be careful, this man is not someone to take lightly,” warned Yakov finishing the call. 

“Don't go, please,” said Yuuri weakly. “He might be expecting you.”

“You are already feeling ill, I can't let you get worse,” countered Viktor, he kissed Yuuri on the lips before he continued, “Isn't there anyone we can call to help you?” 

“Minako, she can help,” answered Yuuri. “I have her number on my phone,” he finished, taking his phone and dialing the number. 

Minako answered instantly, Yuuri only got to ask her for help when she appeared in their living room. She took one look at Yuuri and glared at Viktor.

“I told you not to lose the pendant!!” She snapped.

It's not his fault, Minako, I had the pendant with me and it was stolen from me!" Yuuri interrupted, his breathing became more and more difficult.

“Please help him,” begged Viktor.

“He has his memories back,” added Yuuri.

Minako’s eyes softened, expression turning sad. “I can't do much without his pendant, do you know where is the person who stole it?”

A that precise moment, Viktor’s phone vibrated, a text message from Yakov showing on the screen, containing a single sentence: Semiónov’s address. 

“I just got his address, would it be of any use if I get the pendant back?” asked Viktor.

Minako nodded, “I can look after Yuuri, once you have it back he'll get better.”

“I’ll go get your pendant, my love,” whispered Viktor, kissing his beloved on his forehead.

“Vitya...” muttered Yuuri.

Viktor stood up abruptly. “Wait for me, okay?” He asked, voice shivering. He didn't wait for a reply, quickly getting a coat and leaving the apartment. 

“I’ll save you, my love, just hang on,” He whispered once more before closing the door of their apartment. After that, he started running downstairs towards his car. He was a man on a mission and he wouldn't fail his Yuuri, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wild ride.
> 
> So I was planing posting a new chapter right after I finished my fic for YoIRoyaltyWeek, (which I’m shamelessly promoting and you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636100/chapters/33828141)) but then that week was hell and I was really sick so I had to delay the update for another week.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter. Also a friend of mine said that the timeline might be a little complicated so if you guys want me to make one just let me know. :]


	6. The New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is beta’d by the wonderful [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun)

Viktor was rushing through the city, the address Yakov gave him was a 30 minutes ride from his and Yuuri’s apartment, he made it in half the time. The house was located in a wealthy neighborhood, nice and big houses surrounded by big gardens, expensive cafes, and bakeries that were located near them. Once he got where he needed, Viktor ran to the house’s entrance and started pounding the door. 

“Semiónov!! Open the door!” He screamed, his voice becoming hoarse and desperation was evident. He heard muffled noises on the other side, so he kept hitting the door. “I know it was you, give me the pendant back!”

Suddenly, he sensed what it felt like the muzzle of a gun pressing against his lower back, making him freeze instantaneously.

“Good, keep quiet.” A man's voice spoke in a low commanding tone. “Raise your hands and turn around slowly. And don't try anything funny.” It was Semiónov, he was sure of it

Viktor did what he was told, the man holding the gun was indeed Semiónov, he also noticed that hanging around his neck was Yuuri’s pendant. Viktor fought the instinct of launching himself against the man, of screaming and tearing his beloved pendant’s from the other man’s neck. He had to remind himself he was being held at gunpoint, probably, Semiónov was keeping the gun hidden under a jumper but Viktor wasn't going to risk doing something stupid at the moment. 

“You are bold coming here,” the man spoke calmly. “You might be the Living Legend but I have contact with some important people in the Russian Federation, not even you would be able to fight them if I decide to end your career.” The way he smiled through his teeth was almost like he was mocking him. “Now tell me exactly why the genie is not here?”

“His name is Yuuri!” Viktor shouted at Semiónov, anger filling his voice. 

“Oh? Having feelings for the genie?” Semiónov laughed under his breath, “I must admit, he is a pretty little thing, if I were into men I would have probably felt something for him too. But don't be mistaken, Nikiforov, his job is to please you.” His smile dropped then and he continued without any hint of amusement in his voice, “Now, I don't know what he was helping you with, but I want him back now, so you better call him and bring it here.” 

Viktor refused to move a muscle, no way in hell he was going to call for Yuuri.

At Viktor’s unwillingness to do anything coupled with his expression of defiance, Semiónov spoke once more, this time with a finality in his tone he wasn't present before, “Unless, that is, you want to be the one responsible for his death. You must know what can do the distance of this to a genie,” finished the man pointing at the pendant. 

Viktor face fell, he didn't want to bring Yuuri here, he didn't even know if the other man would be able to actually resist appearing here once the pain and suffering he was feeling in this moment became insufferable. 

“What do you want him for? He already granted your wish?” Viktor asked desperately, he needed some time to come up with a plan, something, _anything,_ that could save Yuuri from having to serve another master again. 

“Let’s just say I'm an ambitious man and my heart now desires for more than what he already granted me.” 

“Please, don't do this, you know it's not right!” pleaded Viktor, “He doesn't enjoy being a genie, he certainly doesn't want to have any other master anymore.” 

“What does it matter what he wants? He's a genie, he was made to please others!” shouted Semiónov, “I’m getting tired of this, call him now,” he ended the statement by pointing the concealed gun at Viktor’s face, “I don't want to do it but if getting you out of the picture is the only way of getting that damn genie back, I won't hesitate.” 

Viktor's eyes widened, breaths coming in short intervals. He was scared, he didn't want to die but he wasn't going to let this man take Yuuri's freedom away. Not when there were so close to finally secure it for good

An idea crossed his mind but he wasn't sure it was going to work, after all, Yuuri still hadn't used his magic ever since he had gotten his memories back. Viktor took a deep breath, hoping that this idea would work, in the entire months they were together he had only wished for two things to Yuuri, both of them in the same day the genie had appeared in their apartment. 

_I hope this works, my love._

“I... I wish you forget ever meeting Yuuri!” Viktor snapped. 

A soft light started appearing around Viktor’s body, wrapping him in its warmth, he felt how his body went numb, as if his soul was transported away from his physical self. He couldn't allow that, he needed to help Yuuri, to get him freed. 

Suddenly Yuuri was in front of Viktor falling towards him, Viktor grabbed his boyfriend quickly, stopping the fall. He heard Yuuri’s laborious breathing, felt the way the genie shivered against his body, face pale and body cold. 

“Vitya...” whispered Yuuri, Viktor watched as the genie mouthed something else but he was unable to hear what it was. He could only focus on Yuuri’s eyes that were now full of tears, expression distraught. 

The light didn't vanish like the previous times, distantly Viktor was aware of Semiónov’s shouts. He saw how the other man grabbed Yuuri’s forearm, tugging him away from Viktor’s body. Viktor held onto the body of the other man, he wouldn't let Yuuri go, not into another prison, not like this. 

Yuuri’s scream pierced through his ears, he too tired to get away from Semiónov’s firm grip, it was an almost useless fight for how weak the genie was at the moment. Viktor couldn't allow himself to let go of Yuuri but he felt as if he was slipping away from his body more and more with every second that passed. 

Abruptly, Viktor felt a strong push, a dark cloud involving him and Yuuri’s bodies, then he was falling. In a flash, he was able to recognize their apartment, he held the other man’s head, shielding his body with his own and closing his eyes, preparing himself for the fall. A few seconds passed where he hadn't touched the ground yet, opening his eyes he realized Minako was on her knees, a few meters away from them. Once she was composed enough, she lowered them both slowly. 

“What-?” he began, confused. 

“Are you insane?!” admonished the woman, “Yuuri was already weak and the little stunt you did could have cost you both of your lives!” 

“I-I’m so-” 

“There's no time for that!” continued Minako, standing up, a grave expression on her features, “Yuuri doesn't have much more time, if we don't do something right now he could die,” she finished while raising her arm, in her hand, she was holding Yuuri’s now fractured pendant.

Viktor felt a cold shiver running down his spine. Both Minako’s words and actions put indescribable fear in his soul. 

“What happened!?” Viktor asked terrified, realizing now that Yuuri lied unconscious on his arms. “ _Please_ , Minako. Tell me.” 

He didn’t know much about the specifics of Yuuri’s powers but the fact that his pendant broke was definitely a terrible thing to happen. 

The woman huffed and made a vague gesture. Yuuri’s body, now limp, started floating in the direction of their bedroom. “Yuuri’s magic was unstable to begin with, ever since you got back your memories,” stated the witch solemnly, staring at the unconscious man. When she took a look at Viktor’s face which was full of regret and guilt, she rushed to continue, “It wasn't your fault, he knew the risk of this kind of magic, the whole process to get you to be his master was against the rules, or at least bending them a lot, so something was bound to happen.” 

She made a jar full of some strange mixture appear over the side table. She infused its content on a wet cloth and placed it on Yuuri’s forehead and wrists, now devoid of his bracelets, Viktor noticed. 

“I should have known better, he wasn't using any magic ever since that day,” Viktor reprimanded himself. Minako only stared at him, sadness in her eyes. 

“Because the pendant was in the possession of someone else at the moment he came to you,” She continued rapidly “Adding that Yuuri was opposing to his current master, his magic started to act out, trying to make him bound to his new master, but he refused it too when he granted your wish. He didn't let you go and that's why you must have felt like you were losing your conscious too,” Minako explained, frowning and looking directly at Yuuri, despite her severe expression Viktor was able to tell the tints of worry on her eyes.

“It is said when a genie refuses his master and his sacred vessel on that level, he is bound to be destroyed,” Minako sighed, rubbing her eyes and forehead, she continued “I put Yuuri on a spell so that his fate can be delayed, that’s the reason he’s unconscious.”

“Please, tell me there's a way to fix this, I'll do anything!” Viktor begged. 

With a flick of her hand more of that strange mixture appear at the feet of the bed, looking at Viktor she spoke again, “I won't let Yuuri die, but magic is not a certain thing, it’s not something we can control but more like to direct its steps, you need to be prepared for anything.” She stopped, giving to Yuuri one more worried look before speaking to Viktor again, “Please change the cloth every five minutes until I come back.”

Without any other word she disappeared, leaving Viktor to tend for Yuuri, alone with his thoughts. He looked at the unconscious man laying on his bed, sitting next to him he took his hand and started caressing it, never taking his sight away from Yuuri’s beautiful, soft face. 

“Please, my love, please come back to me, I need you,” Viktor whispered softly, voice full of sorrow and tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

That was how Viktor spend the whole night, watching how Yuuri was getting paler with every minute that passed, changing the clothes that were placed on his body. Every time he thought he was going to run out of liquid, a new jar appeared into his bedroom.

The more time it passed, the more he became more restless, watching his love and life lying on the bed unconscious and vulnerable made Viktor wish with all his heart that Minako would be able to find a way to help Yuuri. He wanted to see Yuuri smile again, he would do anything to see the genie vibrant with life one more time, his only hope now lied in Minako’s words. 

It was dawn already when Minako finally appeared inside the apartment, her appearance was disheveled and she had bags under her eyes, nonetheless her expression was one of relief. On her right hand, she was holding Yuuri’s pendant, it seemed like the object was emitting a faint light but Viktor couldn’t be sure. 

“Did you find a way of helping him?” Viktor asked in a rush, he was worried sick about Yuuri and needed to know if the genie was going to be alright. 

“I put a strong magic spell on his sacred vessel, it’s going to make the pendant accept Yuuri once again as a genie,” started the witch carefully. “But... there’s a problem with that, once that happens you are not going to be Yuuri’s master anymore-”

“You can’t!” Viktor shouted, “If that happens who knows whom Yuuri is going end up with, besides I promised him he was going to be free! I can’t send him into another cage again!” Viktor stood up, placing himself between Minako and Yuuri. “Please, there must be another way, I’ll do anything!” 

“You don’t understand the weight of your words,” Minako replied, frowning “You will have to give up the thing that’s the most precious to you.”

“I’ll do it!” Viktor countered instantly. 

“Even if the most precious thing to you is Yuuri?” Minako asked sharply. 

That indeed made Viktor halt. “What?!... What do you mean?”

“You would be making a sacrifice here, magic always comes with a price and to save Yuuri, especially under these circumstances, it would mean to lose him.” She took a breath, when she continued frustration could be heard in her voice. “He would be able to become a human but he would have no memories of his time as a genie. He would have no memories of you or anyone he met, and people wouldn’t have memories of him either, that includes you too.” 

“But...” 

Viktor was at loss, he knew he couldn’t let Yuuri go to another master, but to lose him again, to have Yuuri’s memories wiped clean and then he himself forget about his precious boyfriend, he couldn’t begin to imagine what his life would be like. It has already happened before and he remembered the emptiness he felt the time after Yuuri was gone, he didn’t want to go back to that, but at the same time, the remaining options were to let Yuuri be another’s person genie or to die. 

The choice he needed to make was more than clear. 

“Would he be alright? He told me he doesn’t have a family, that everyone he knew before his life as a genie are long gone.”

“I can at least assure you that I will make sure he is going to live a safe life.” 

It did appease Viktor somewhat, his Yuuri would be fine, he would live a safe life where he wouldn’t have to be at the mercy of other people’s desires. 

“Would I be able to meet him again?” Viktor asked softly, almost whispering, he could guess the answers to that but he needed to hear it from the other woman.

Kneeling next to Yuuri, he looked at his face and took his hand, even if these were their last moments together he wanted to treasure every second he had left with his beloved. 

“Perhaps... There’s no magic that forbids people from meeting, but you wouldn’t be able to remember each other.”

That sparked a little hope on Viktor’s breaking heart. “Would you be able to help us? To at least meet or cross paths with each other?”

“I’m not sure, we would have to wait and see,” was the only answer she gave.

Viktor stood up and walked quickly to the closet, looking in between his clothes he dug out a little velvet box, walking back to where Minako was standing he opened and took out its contents. Two rings were on his hand, glistening to the light that came through the window, inside the rings there was half a snowflake engraved on each one of them. 

“You know, I was going to proposed to Yuuri after my free skate at Worlds,” he said, a bittersweet smile adorned his face. “I guess the right phrasing would be to propose again. It seems every time we are happy something has to happen,” he could feel the tears starting to pour from his eyes, holding one of the rings in front of Minako he spoke again, voice wavering, “Could you please give this to him? I want both of us to have them, even if we won’t be able to remember their real meaning.”

Instead of taking it, she asked, “Why don’t you put the ring on his finger yourself?”

Viktor smiled at the woman, grateful for at least being able to have this small moment. He took Yuuri’s right hand placing the ring on his finger, a perfect fit, it would give Viktor great joy if it weren’t for the current circumstances. 

“Yuuri, ever since we met I knew you were one of a kind, not because you are a genie but because you are kind beyond belief. You are fun and caring, you always saw me as just me, not a living legend, not a celebrity to please, and you did everything to make me happy. I hope I was the same for you...I wish we could just be together right now,” He had to make a pause, feelings of loss and grief overwhelming him, after a few seconds he continued, this time slower and softer than before. “But I’m going to find you, I swear, we will be together again... If that’s what you want in your new life... I love you my Yuuri, I’ll always be your Vitya.” Viktor finished by kissing Yuuri’s hand, he didn’t want to cry, not anymore, so he blinked his tears away. 

He place the other ring on his own finger, they made a beautiful pair once he put his hand next to Yuuri’s. He took a few moments to watch his beloved Yuuri just one last time.

_I wish I would have been able to see your smile just once more._

“Okay...” Viktor finally spoke, standing up and facing Minako. “What do we need to do now?”

“It’s quite simple, in a way,” the witch replied, not missing a beat and giving him Yuuri’s pendant. “All you need to do is to clench Yuuri’s sacred vessel until it breaks. Once the vessel is destroyed you won’t find us here, nor any reminiscence of Yuuri’s time with you.” 

“Okay,” Viktor murmured. “I’m ready, I can do it.” 

He didn’t know if the words were meant for Minako or himself but he repeated them like a prayer as he was clenching every second more tightly to Yuuri’s pendant with both of his hands. Viktor was able to hear the cracks he was making in the object and he force himself to keep squeezing it, never daring to stop for even one second, he knew that if he did he wasn’t going to be able to start again. 

With a final squeeze he felt how the pendant broke inside his hands, he closed his eyes sensing a strong wind raising around him.

 _I love you, Yuuri_ , was the last thought he was able to recall.

\------------------–------------------

Worlds were in America this year, Viktor won again without much struggle, the technicality was there in his skate, perfect as always. But the feelings, not so much. 

He didn’t feel terrible while skating like in previous years but he knew his time has come, he didn’t have any more to give to the sport. Strangely the thought didn’t make him feel scared or sorrowful... He dared to say he felt _calm._

Yakov has asked him to reconsider, to stay one more season or two but ultimately he supported his decision, putting him in contact with people inside of the federation so that Viktor was able to weigh his options as a commentator or a coach in the future. The older man assured him that he was going to make sure that, retired or not, Viktor was not going to start to slack off.

It was in the press conference he announced his decision, the reporter asked him a simple enough question, one he had been asked countless of times before.

“What is Viktor Nikiforov going to do now?”

Viktor took a deep breath, even when he had the support of Yakov he still was nervous to make this announcement. He took a look at his right hand, a golden ring lied on his ring finger, Viktor didn’t know why but the sight of the ring grounded him, calmed him. Looking back at the reporter, he put his media-smile in his face and answered the question, confident now of his reply. 

“I’m going to step down from the ice, this was my last season. It’s time for me to retire.”

\------------------–------------------

A few days passed when a letter came in the mail, when Viktor opened it he realized it was an invitation to a hot spring in Japan.

> Dear Mr. Nikiforov:
> 
> We, as part of the staff of Yu-topia Katsuki hot spring, are gladly extending an invitation to our accommodations in Hasetsu Japan.  
>  After hearing about your retirement we think it would be suited for you to come and enjoy our onsen and the food we served.  
>  The only condition we ask is that if it was the case you were to enjoy your stay here, you recommend and advertise our establishment through your different social media accounts.  
>  Our establishment is also pet-friendly so you will be able to bring your dog with you and we will be happy to receive you both.  
>  More information on how to contact us and general booking are in the reverse of this letter.  
>  We wish you our best regarding any choice you make.
> 
> Kind regards,  
>  Okukawa Minako.  
>  PR Manager. 

\------------------–------------------

The flight to Japan was long and tedious, but once arriving at Hasetsu Viktor started to feel energized once again. Makkachin was certainly content to be out of her kennel, trotting happily around him. They took a taxi to Yu-topia, something about the name felt nostalgic but he couldn’t pinpoint what was it. 

The moment they went out of the taxi Makkachin started to run towards the entrance of the inn, Viktor called her back but the dog didn’t listen to his commands. Running to were Makka had gone, he realized his girl had jumped into someone, a man he added to himself, making him fall to his back.

“Makka! No, Bad girl!” Viktor admonished the dog, he quickly took her away from the stranger, apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry, she’s normally well beha-” he wasn’t able to continue because the man in under him not only was gorgeous but he was laughing so beautifully, it took his breath away.

“It’s okay, I really like dogs,” replied the man, when he lifted his head and looked at Viktor a blush spread over his cheeks even reaching his ears, Viktor thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. 

Regaining his composure he offered the man a hand and helped him stood up. 

“I’m Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov, I um.. I-I was invited here.” He stuttered, still feeling out of breath.

The other man smiled warmly, smile reaching his eyes, making Viktor heart beat even faster than before. Shaking Viktor’s hand made him realized the man was wearing an almost exact ring as him on his finger. 

“Katsuki Yuuri, I’m the owner of this onsen, I hope your stay here will be a pleasant experience, Mr. Nikiforov,” spoke the man in the sweetest tone Viktor had heard. 

Viktor new right then and there that he was definitely going to enjoy his stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups I’m late, I hope to whoever still reads this story that you like it :]


	7. The happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once I'm grateful for the wonderful work that the amazing [WarriorNun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun) did as beating this last chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

The shining sun upon his face was what woke Viktor up, Yuuri’s body was pressed next to him, his soft breathing tickling Viktor’s collarbone. He took a few moments to watch his boyfriend's sleeping form, it was on these quiet moments were Viktor took it upon himself to be grateful for being able to have met the wonderful, shy onsen owner. 

He would have never imagined when he arrived at the secluded beach town two years ago the possibility of meeting someone like Yuuri was even remotely possible. But here he was, happier than he had ever been, with the man he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life right next to him.

He remembered when they met, the moment he placed his eyes on Yuuri something inside him shifted. It was as if his own body, his conscious, everything within himself knew at the time the marvelous gift that the younger man was going to be, how important he would eventually become in Viktor’s life. How Yuuri would intertwine himself around his heart, his soul and would bring him warm and light. 

They fit so well together too, almost as if they have met on a previous life. 

Since a young age, Viktor had taken upon himself himself to be charming, pleasant towards others, always someone amicable to be with, in his line of work he needed to be liked, especially if he wanted to secure his sponsors.

With Yuuri, he didn't need to fake anything. It was as if the other man passed straight through all of his self-imposed walls and barriers. Leaving him exposed and bare to Yuuri’s eyes, only to discover that with a beautiful smile directed his way Yuuri would always accept him as he was. For that Viktor would bring him the moon, the sun, the entire universe to his feet if the other man did so much as ask. 

At first it, this realization had surprised and scared Viktor, until he realized that he did want to be Yuuri’s; he wanted for the other man to know him just the way he was. Just like he wanted to learn about anything and everything that composed the magnificent being that was the black haired man. 

Almost no time passed before Viktor inevitably asked Yuuri out on a date and after a few weeks of dating he just knew, Yuuri was the one for him. He would never find another person who he wanted to be with. 

Once Viktor came back from his trip to Hatsetsu, it only took a month for them to realize they couldn't live apart from each other. So Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg the moment he got his Visa sorted out. When Viktor asked him about his business, he just said that Minako was put in charge of anything that would need his physical presence and that anything else he could do it from any place that had wifi access. Viktor was ecstatic, so much that he got a faster and better wifi service for his apartment. 

Living with Yuuri was something else, Viktor couldn't remember a time where he had had so much fun, where he got to enjoy his life so much alongside anyone. Yuuri brought inspiration back to his life, with him, choreographing new and better programs for the next generation of skaters became the most pleasurable job Viktor could have ever done. And it showed, Yakov often commented on how good Yuuri was for Viktor, how glad he was that he had found someone he could be himself.

Chris constantly teased him about when was Viktor was finally going to tie the knot. Which, to be honest, in this two years Viktor had lost count of the number of times he almost proposed to Yuuri, only to stop at the last minute.

He didn't know what it was but there was something that stopped him from proposing to this amazing man. An irrational fear that came to him every time he was about to ask the question, it seized him and paralyzed him, as if once he proposed the perfect bubble they both were in would suddenly explode and Viktor would be left alone once more. 

It was stupid, really, their relationship had its ups and downs like any other, but nothing had pointed to it coming to an end if Viktor ever put himself together and found the courage to propose, yet the fear remained. 

There was the matter of the rings too, when he met Yuuri the other man had been wearing a golden ring, just like the one he wore on his right ring finger. Once, Viktor asked him about it but Yuuri just got this wistful look on his face and answered him that he couldn't remember how he got it, nonetheless that it meant a lot to him. Viktor couldn't bear to replace that ring with a new one just like he couldn't bear to part from his own. 

To say that it was a difficult topic to approach was an understatement. Viktor wanted to be with Yuuri on every possible way but it seemed that at some point in his life he apparently developed a fear of commitment, because nothing else could explain why he just couldn't muster the courage to ask the question once and for all. Even little Yura had asked him why hadn't he just proposed to Yuuri since he was always complaining about how better his name would sound with Yuuri’s last name attached to it. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Yuuri’s stirring above him. Giving a quick glance to the clock over the nightstand Viktor realized it was almost noon, normally the time his boyfriend woke up when he didn't need to work on something related to the onsen. 

“Good morning, my love,” Viktor whispered as he kissed Yuuri’s hair softly. 

“Mmm, good morning, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled pressing his lips to Viktor’s neck, still half asleep, “Were you awake for a long time?”

“Not really, I was just thinking so I didn't realize how the time passed.” 

“Good thoughts?” 

Viktor had to pause there, he didn't want to lie to Yuuri but he also didn't want to bring the subject at the moment. But, maybe, talking about it would help him solve his issue. _Ugh, it’s too early for this_ , he thought. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked with apprehension in his voice, he rose a little bit to be able to face at Viktor directly. 

“Is not exactly bad, really,” Viktor began, “Just... You know how much I love you, right?” When Yuuri nodded he continued, “I... you see, there's this thing... And- I don't really know how to bring it up, but-” 

“Should I be worry that this sounds like you are about to break up with me?” 

“What?!” Viktor exclaimed alarmed as he brought Yuuri to his chest once more, “No, no! I'm definitely not trying to do that! I... I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I been trying to propose but I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen even when I know that's irrational” Viktor blurted out so quickly he wasn't sure Yuuri would have been able to understand. 

When he looked up to his boyfriend he was greeted with the sweetest smile he had ever seen him wear. Eyes glossy and happiness radiating from his whole demeanor. 

On that moment, two things happened: the rings started glowing; just as Viktor was about to freak out he felt as if he was being hit on his head, hard. A heavy weight settling on him and then, suddenly, several images passing in front of his eyes. Distantly he could feel Yuuri gasp while the other man’s grip on his body became tighter, but Viktor still couldn't react.

Because- 

Because Yuuri was on those images, several moments that he knew for sure never happened. Yuuri on his competitions, Yuuri crying in front of him asking to not forget him, Yuuri unconscious in his bed, Yuuri celebrating with him his twenty-seventh birthday, Yuuri- 

Yuuri doing magic. Yuuri making dinner appear at the dinner table, bringing them to their apartment in a flash, speaking several languages, making his old clothes appear in their closet.

A second could have passed or maybe several hours, Viktor wasn't sure, once he came to himself the first thing he noticed was Yuuri right atop of him, tears streaming down the younger man face. And he understood. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri rasped, “Are you-” 

“Oh my God, Yuuri, Yuuri! I can't believe it, we are-” 

“Yes!” 

“How?” 

“I-I don't know!” Yuuri gasped before launching himself and pressing his lips against Viktor’s. The kiss was needy, breathtaking, as if to have a tangible proof that this was real. 

“I thought I lost you,” Viktor said on a broken voice once they separated for some air. It didn't last long, Viktor immediately took Yuuri’s face between his hands to pepper the other man with kisses, “I- I can't believe we got to met again. I can't believe we remembered-” he froze with that last phrase, fear gripping his heart.

“Vitya? Vitya what happened?” 

“What if we get separated again?” Viktor wondered with dread, “I remember what Minako told me, magic always comes with a price. What if- what if because we now remember something terrible is going to happen and we are going to be left without each other again?!” The more he kept going, the more frantic his voice became, “Yura, my love, I can't lose you again. No, I can’t- I don't think I'll be able go keep going if that happens.”

“Shhh” Yuuri spoke softly, reaching to his face and softly caressing his cheeks. That's when Viktor noticed he had started crying, “It’s okay, Vitenka, everything will be alright.” 

“How can you be sure?” Viktor asked, desperate to have some sort of reassurance. 

“I won't let anything nor anyone take you away from me, not again, not ever,” there was so much security within the words that Yuuri spoke, it managed to placate some of the fears Viktor had. “Besides, I'm not a genie anymore, I don't feel any magic left in me and I don't have the cuffs that use to bind me to my vessel... Actually, I don't even have my pendant, I would have vanished a long time ago with that thing not being close to me.” 

“I destroyed it, that day, I destroyed it.” 

“You see,” Yuuri spoke with that smile that Viktor loved to see, “There's nothing to worry about, but if you want to we can ask Minako for a second opinion.” 

“That would make me feel better, yes.” 

“For you anything, my Vitya.” Yuuri finished kissing him once more. 

Despite the worries that were still on Viktor’s mind, he couldn't resist when the kiss grew heated, next thing he knew he was pressing Yuuri even closer to himself. His beloved was here, they were reunited with their memories back. He remembered those days the anguish of seeing him nearly dying and now Yuuri was here - had been here- right above him, he’ll be damned if he let Yuuri out of his reach right this moment.

Viktor didn't know he could feel this relieved for something he hadn't remember until moments ago but it was a feeling compared to no other. He could guess that Yuuri must have felt the same, judging by how the other man was pressing himself harder and closer to his body, grabbing his head and arms as if to not let him go. 

They didn't end up calling Minako until a few hours later.

\------------------–------------------

As it turned out, Yuuri had been right all along. The moment they called Minako letting her know they remembered everything she instantly appeared on their living room, scaring both lovers and almost giving them no time to get out of bed and find something appropriate to face her. 

Yuuri and Viktor sat on the sofa while she sat on the armchair right next to it. Once they finished telling her about everything, she remained quiet, face pensive, seeing as if she was considering what could have possibly happened for their memories to come back. 

“Viktor, do you remember anything about that day, anything you might have wished for?” She finally asked after a while. 

“Well,” Viktor spoke, frowning and trying to recall any little detail about that day, “I remember how worried I felt for Yuuri, I just wanted him to wake up. When I gave him the ring, I wanted to have him with me again so I could propose properly...” he trailed off. 

“I can see the context but that wouldn't really be enough for your memories to come back. There has to be something else, something more primal you'd wanted, sometimes the simplest wishes are the most powerful ones.” 

Viktor considered the events that happened that day, there had been so many things passing through his head that it was difficult to pinpoint what was he had wished for. Even now, just thinking about that day made Viktor feel anxious. 

He look at Yuuri, the younger man caressing his hand and giving him a reassuring look and a small smile to make him feel more relaxed.

That's when it hit him, the one wish he made at the time. “I wanted to see Yuuri smile just once more,” Viktor whispered. 

“That must have been then,” Minako said smiling towards them, “Yuuri probably still had some magic left on him and given everything that happened that day it would make sense than the moment you spoke about getting engaged would have triggered the remaining magic that those rings held.” 

She stood up stretching her arms above her head, “Well, I guess that's it. Congratulations on getting through some really difficult challenges. Now, since Yuuri isn't a genie anymore, I guess all that's left if for you guys to chase your happily ever after.” She kneeled down to pet Makkachin, “I’ll stay in touch for the wedding, goodbye!”

With that, she disappeared from the apartment, leaving both Viktor and Yuuri speechless. In truth, it was a big relief to know that this time they finally were free to be together, even if it was hard to believe for Viktor. He couldn't even imagine what could Yuuri possible be feeling right now, after all, he was the one who had to make god knows how many sacrifices to be allowed to stay close to Viktor. And he could sense something was worrying Yuuri. 

“Are you okay, my love?” 

Yuuri bit his lips before looking up to him, “Are you not disappointed? I can't grant you wishes anymore,” he mumbled. 

Immediately Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly, kissing the back of his neck, “I must say, I'm happy we got our memories back, but even if it had never happened I would still love you the same. I fell in love with you three times because of who you are, not because of your ability to grant me a wish.” 

He finished his statement by pressing his lips once more against Yuuri’s, until he felt him relaxed against his body. Viktor would never get tired of feeling them against his own. 

“There is something I'm still waiting, though,” Viktor spoke once he finished kissing his boyfriend. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, confusion clearly reflected on his features. 

Taking Yuuri’s right hand Viktor kissed his ring, “I did actually propose to you, that day I mean. But I can't believe you still haven't answered to my question.” He finished with a playful pout.

Yuuri laughed at that, clearly amused at his boyfriend's antics. “Well, of course, how rude of me,” he whispered as he placed his arms around Viktor’s neck, a smile full of mirth adorning his face, “What kind of person would keep to himself the answer to such an important question.” 

“Yuuuri,” Viktor whined, “You are doing this on purpose.”

Yuuri brought Viktor’s body towards him, kissing him on the cheek,“Yes, Vitya,” then on his lips, “Forever and always my answer will be yes.” 

Not even all the magic in the word could have made Viktor as happy as he was when hearing those words. He truly was the luckiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really late but it's finally done, this story holds a special place for me because it was the first multi-chapter I did for this fandom and I actually love the setting for all of the events. I hope you guys liked it a lot and thank you for sticking with me after all this time <3 
> 
> If you want to read anything else I've written you can do it in [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaPia). Until the next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The planing of the plot is finished, so it’s just the writing and editing what’s left to do.  
> I’ll try to update the fastest I can.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  [Come say hi!!](https://briapia95.tumblr.com)


End file.
